Snow
by Nazoshinwa
Summary: A young girl who lives alone in the mountains near the village, A young boy who she stoped to help decides to help her. Itachi has the need to help the girl, but is something special about the girl?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I lived in a small town near the village, I loved how the mountain was just enough to keep bad weather away but not enough to stop wind, in fact it was the opposite, it was quite windy. There were many plants in the forest that was settled on the mountainside.

I just turned 19 today and thought that since it was only October the snow would surely stay away until my return home.

I usually don't need to go anywhere but I was on my way to the village to buy supplies, since I lived alone, it made it almost impossible to grow and raise everything that I needed. Plus I wanted to get something for my birthday; I thought it out for awhile and finally decided that I would get myself some new sheets and blankets, the ones I had were getting dangerously close to having holes in them.

I liked when I went to town, there was a cold chill in the air that told me if I didn't hurry I'd get stuck paying for a room unable to get back before the snow would start.

I started to hurry down the mountain when I saw a figure standing in the road, staring down in the valley far below where the village was, almost too far too see.

He started walking towards the village and I walked on thinking he must be deep in thought and almost got past him when he disappeared and suddenly I realized there was a ninja's kunai touching the skin of my throat threatening to slice the skin out of its way. I only knew that…_that_ was what it was because my parents used to be ninja's, but they had died long ago alongside my only sister.

This scared my so badly I dropped my belongings which gratefully weren't breakable by any means and they rolled to a stop about a foot in front of me.

The wielder of said weapon said in a low emotionless voice "Who are you and why are you following me?"

"F-F-Following?! Wh-What makes you think I w-was following you?! I-I-I'm just headed to the village! Honest!!" my voice shook as I shouted so loud it hurt my throat.

The man just murmured something inaudible and the hand holding weapons was relaxed from my throat. I turned to face the man unable to help myself and suddenly fell to my knees as I turned.

This man had blood covering his face with trickles falling on his black cloak with small red clouds on them. He was as tall as a tree to my lowly 5'7, I was so surprised that his eyes had no distinction between the iris and what usually held color of different shade on every person I had ever met. They almost seemed like they were cold and endless.

After a moment of just watching him on the ground he looked at me curiously and slowly reached his hand out to retrieve me from the ground, grabbing my arm and raising me quickly, too quickly, I staggered.

His voice was softer 'almost kinder?' than when he first spoke but still seemed so mono-tone that it was hard to tell, but it was there "Are you alright?"

I suddenly gasped realizing that I wasn't even standing with my own strength, when I reset my feet I looked up to his face where I saw two deep set lines on his face, and flowing black hair that looked ready to engulf anything in darkness of its strands.

I saw that there was a scratch on the strange mans face. Quickly I started rummaging through my bag looking, for something that hadn't fallen out when it dropped, quietly but loud enough I was sure he heard me I said "Just a second" I pulled out a white cloth, I had embroidered three small snowflake shapes in the bottom right-hand corner.

He seemed amused when he spotted them, raising an eyebrow slightly for some reason 'what's so funny' I thought to myself. When I finally finished getting the blood of I noticed something strange, he didn't have a scratch, was he bleeding somewhere else?

"Mister, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

He stared at me for a moment and I stared at him until he finally answered me.

"I am just fine, I apologize for startling you." then something cold hit my cheek and make my flinch and shiver; I looked up and saw it was snowing rather hard.

I scolded myself for not noticing then spun around to see the village. "Oh no! What happened to the village?!"

I shivered again and tried to pick all my stuff up, when a white hand suddenly handed me something I couldn't seem to find in the pile.

"Thank you very much." I smiled and stared into his eyes when he answered with something I wasn't expecting.

"Are you headed to the village all alone?" he raised his head looking for others he would have thought to be accompanying me.

"Oh…" I didn't say anything a moment as I searched for some lie to spout out like 'they are just ahead' or 'they are back at the house going to follow me later tonight' but none of them seemed like something that would fit.

As I pondered I noticed he was staring at me and in a rush I blurted out the truth almost out of reflex unable to tell him a lie a slight blush appearing on my cheeks, "Yes! Well…there really isn't anyone who would travel with me anyway; all my family has passed away."

'What's going on?! I just blurted personal things to a total stranger! He probably doesn't even care.' I looked up enough to notice he wasn't moving and he wasn't saying anything either.

I chanced a quick glance up to his face to see if something was wrong, he was just staring at me.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

I waited curious for several moments… 'why isn't he saying anything?'

"Yes" his took me aback, I lost what I was thinking and stoped there then after I was able to concentrate after a few moments, "What? What's wrong?"

He looked up from his continued gathering of the objects, then surprised me "You will not make it there before you the cold envelopes you in death"

"Well excuse me for not having anythin' else I can do! It's not really your business anyway!"

For some reason that didn't feel good, my chest tightened painfully, I blamed it on the weather.

I started to get really agitated and threw my bag over my shoulder and walked towards where the village should be, somewhere in the white glass that lay ahead of me.

I was stopped in my tracks when he was suddenly in front of me, I shot a look behind me and spun around looking back up at him, "How did you do that so fast and why are you standing in my way?!"

At this the edge of his lips tilted into an awkward half-smile, "I do not feel like letting you kill yourself."

"I'm not going-"

I was cut off when his cloak was suddenly surrounding me supplying warmth to my back which I hadn't even noticed was cold.

"Wh-Whats this for??"

I just looked to his face which was half turned towards the forest when I felt an arm in my back, he was guiding me somewhere, and somewhere deep in my gut I felt I should start shouting at him but then a sudden feeling of being held overwhelmed me and I went where the arm led.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The forest was so bright with white swirling around me that I couldn't see anything more than a foot in front of me.

I didn't know how the strange man was able to see anything to know where he was going, was it muscle memory that guided his feet?

All the sudden there was a brown door in front of us, he simply pushed it open not even knocking 'I would at least have knocked to check if someone was there' I thought to myself. 'If someone lives here then they will be pissed that he is trespassing.'

But no one seemed to be inside. In fact, it looked as though it hasn't been lived in for years, even though nothing was wrong with it.

It was dusty, but at least it was warm. Then I spotted blankets in the far corner, I started walking towards them and felt a pressure against my shoulder.

His hand was still on my shoulder, had he not let go the whole time? 'Oh...if he had let go I probably would have gotten lost since neither of us could see out there.' How he managed to get there still had me stumped.

I took one hand and pulled his off of my shoulder.

Running to the corner I grabbed several blankets looking around for a couch or chair, something to sit on.

The people who had lived here lived with very little, or maybe they just took a lot with them when they left.

The only thing I found was the bed, I quickly got to work hitting it to force the dust out of its insides.

I threw a few blankets on the bed then ran back to the strange young man and pulled the cloak off me, when I did a shiver ran down my spine as I realized it was extremely cold. I handed it to him.

I rubbed my arms together, I grabbed his arm. This surprised him a little but he did not offer resistance.

I pulled him over to the bed and ordered "Sit down and warm up mister, your cloak was warm and all you had on was a shirt. Doing things like that could get you killed! Do you wanna freeze to death?!"

He stared at me a moment, then he turned and walked to sit on the bed. I could have sworn that he chuckled. 'There he goes again! What's so funny?'

Before he sat he started pulling the blankets apart placing some on one side and the rest on the other, since the bed was against the wall it almost looked like a couch as he placed the blanket stacks beside each other.

He looked at me, this whole time all I could do was stare at him dumbly, not knowing what to say or do.

I may not look like it but I get pretty nervous when talking to people, which usually leads me to saying things I regret or blurting out things without thinking. I was a loud shy person, not exactly the two things you find in a person.

"Are you going to have a seat? I am not carrying you."

"Wh-What?! I can sit just fine thank you!" I walked over and plopped onto one of the two piles, it only took moments to start getting warm.

He watched me a moment then went to look out the window.

For some reason I was really comfortable, despite being in a room with some complete stranger.

I found myself completely worn out and my head almost fell onto the headboard, but somehow it hit something soft. I must have been further from it than I thought.

I almost immediately passed out, 'It must be the snow' I thought to myself as I started to be enveloped in the darkness of sleep. At least I seemed to be very warm, I was getting used to the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was very warm, I thought I was waking up but I couldn't see any light. Maybe I was still dreaming.

Something under my head seemed to move, it was warm. I realized my own body heat couldn't have made so much in such cold weather.

I started to rub my eyes to see what was under me.

I almost jumped off the bed when I looked up and saw _His_ face come into focus. Had he not caught me I would have been on the floor.

"Did I fall asleep on you?! I'm so sorry!"

He just sat there looking at me. Suddenly I shivered so hard I almost fell. I realized it was very cold inside the cabin.

"You talk in your sleep" He said looking at the window where the snow was still falling hard.

My face flushed a bright pinkish red "U-Umm, were you keeping me warm? I mean because its really cold and.." I trailed off not knowing how to put the words together.

He sat there still and unmoving when cold emotionless words came that startled me "The snow wont stop for quite awhile. You should continue to sleep if you are tired."

I stood there and he either had me blushing so hard that I was unable to support myself or something was wrong with me.

I fell towards the ground anticipating a rather hard fall. Nothing happened.

My eyes seemed unable to look at something, anything. Everything was blurry and swirling around.

A searing pain shot through my head and I gripped my ears trying to hold my brain from falling out.

The pain sounded like a thousand screeches that blocked out all noise and disoriented me.

'What's wrong with me???' I didn't see him but I felt two arms lift me up and start carrying me. I didn't know where they were going nor did I care, it was so warm.

My eyes wouldn't open, but I could tell I was awake, apparently so could the young man that was still there. "Drink this." I felt myself being lifted up and something touched my lips.

I slowly drank a cool liquid that tasted worse than drinking straight mustard.

"Eww" I blurted out without thinking.

I could have sworn that small laugh was familiar, but I was still unable to open my eyes.

"Father? When did you get back?" I felt the arm that supported me tightened.

"you shouldn't leave every time you think the village is in danger, you and mom already take sis out too much, she wont ever get time to teach me if you…" my voice trailed of saying un-audible words

I must have fallen back asleep because the next thing I notice is that I'm really cold. I open my eyes, there was bright light coming in from the window where snow was layered up several feet, I got up and ran to it.

I had never seen the snow so high before, I had lived so high in the mountains that snow wasn't irregular, but this was insane.

Suddenly I remember that when I came here I wasn't alone.

I looked around looking for the young man that brought me here, but to no avail.

'Wonder if he left' My stomach growled and I decided it was time to search for my bag I had set down somewhere when we first arrived.

As I rummaged through it I found about two changes in clothes, two cup ramen that I still had from my last visit to the village and a sewing kit, and a sentimental object that I keep with me all the time.

It used to be my sisters, but she left it behind the day she died. She loved to make music and could play pretty well, but she taught me how to play it. It was a wooden flute that was long and was meant to be held vertical instead of the normal flutes you hold horizontally. It had been made of a bamboo shaft.

Its songs were very pretty, or at least I thought so. I loved to play it when I thought of my family. It made me feel like I was closer to them somehow.

I had to stop thinking about the past because yet again my stomach growled. 'Sheesh, heh. Maybe I should have packed something more than the ramen, I feel like eating a feast. Like that would happen.'

I walked to where the kitchen was looking and found that it was in working order, the stove was usable and even had logs under ready to be used.

The refrigerator was empty but looked like it hadn't held anything in years and the smells it gave were less than pleasant.

Then checked the microwave, an older one but it worked just the same.

I felt as though I wasn't checking something important. I looked around the kitchen and decided to get the ramen read and I would think about it later. I grabbed a cup and walked to the sink turning the water on…..

Nothing happened; I tried both cold and hot…no water.

I was beginning to pout when I realized 'the snow!' I ran to the door..it wouldn't move. Was it being held in place by heavy snow?

Whatever it was I went to the window, it was easier to open but still a bit hard. I reached out the window with a big pan catching the snow as it fell, after my arm started to get tired I thought I had enough that I could begin heating it, I walked over to the microwave and started to heat the ice.

Then as I walked back to the window to close it, on the other side in front of the door was the young man. He was staring at the door.

He turned around and started to walk away from it.

'Is he leaving?!' I ran to the window about to shout to him when I saw him disappear and four men landed where he just was.

I dropped to the floor as not to be spotted, hoping they couldn't hear me because of the strong wind that still shrieked against the sides of the house.

'Do they see the window is open? Are they going to come over here? If they do what will they do? Who are they? They were following him! But why?'

I slowly rose to look outside and no one was in sight, I started tugging the window trying to close it as fast as possible.

I almost completely closed the window when he was there, standing outside the window looking down at me.

Just watching me. Everything stopped, and I just stood there looking up at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The room was now very cold since the window was left open for awhile.

The window my hands had frozen on felt the warmth of a hand touch them as he pulled the window open easily enough and tall enough to step inside.

When he was completely inside he turned and pulled the window completely closed then pulled the heavy shade in front of it.

"Wh-Who were those men?! What did they want?! Why were they following you?! Did they attack you?!"

I waited anxiously for the answers and he said slowly in the same cold voice as before looking at the window, "They were looking for someone."

Waiting in anticipation for more information I continued to stare at him, out of nowhere the microwave made a funny sound that was to alert me the snow was finished being melted and boiled into hot water.

My hunger was too strong for me to stay staring any longer, I hurriedly went to the kitchen to put the now hot water into the cup of noodles.

"Would you like something to eat? I have another if you would like it."

Even though he didn't answer I knew he probably hadn't had anything to eat either so I filled it with the rest of the hot water and replaced the lid to let the noodles soften.

I didn't hear him because somehow or another he never made any noise! It was so quiet. The only thing that gave him away was the light that came from the other side of the room leaving his shadow in front of me on the wall.

A thought crossed my mind, 'shouldn't that creep me out or something? He makes no noise and barely ever talks and never explains anything fully.'

But it didn't, actually the opposite. I felt like it was something that had been missing, like when he was there it was going to be okay.

When the noodles seemed to be finished I rummaged through my bag again finding my chopsticks, I always carried extra in case mine broke. I handed him the chopsticks, he didn't take them at first I had to shake it around for a second before he took them from my hand. I gave him a big smile when he took them.

'He's kinda cool…wait what? What am I thinking? He is just someone I met on my way to town who happened to help me get to safety from a storm, a-and to help me when I got sick which now I'm all better,….and go wandering outside getting followed by strange people that looked like ninja who are looking for someone who massacred a village?! What am I going after the gloomy kill everyone and myself type?!' as I thought through it all I started going in circles thinking in a mumble.

I felt my stomach growl again punching me back to reality, and I pounced on the food like there was no tomorrow so the thoughts would just go away.

The noodles were very filling, I looked up almost done thinking he hadn't even started when I looked down 'his…his…his bowl is empty!!!' I didn't even hear him eating, was he such a dainty eater?!

"The way back is very dangerous, if you would like to go quickly I am willing to take you, otherwise it will be awhile until it clears or at least dies down."

I thought about it a minute "Why don't you tell me what you think the best plan is? You seem like you know a lot about it and I would appreciate your opinion since you're the one going to all the trouble of making sure I stay alive."

I smiled at him thinking that came out so good that I didn't expect what he responded to me with.

"Very well." He said nothing but that and looked away towards the covered window.

"What?" I knew he understood me but now I didn't understand him. Was he still thinking? Deciding?

I suddenly shivered and that sound that was in my head came back. I grabbed my head and was about to scream.

His hand was quickly placed on my mouth and nose keeping any noise from escaping.

My eyes were wide and that noise was causing everything to become blurred together.

He looked down at me as I looked up to find where he was and he looked almost in pain himself but his eyes didn't show anything.

He put his free hand on my back then I felt him doing what felt like doodling on my back with the back of his hand then he tapped the back of my head.

All the pain disappeared. That fast. Though the noise felt like it had been in my ears for hours.

I pulled my hands away from my ears and relaxed, which must have meant something because his hand left my face and he used it under my arm to lift me up as he did the first time we met.

I stared at him unsure of what just happened and didn't know what to say in response to it, I dumbly blurted "Did you hear that?"

"Quiet. They are still there."

I stood there thinking what that could possibly mean. 'They? Who? Who were they? Why would they do that to someone who hadn't done anything to them?'

"What should we go?" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me.

He had started walking toward the window. Then stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

I was shocked "Oh my gosh, we didn't even introduce ourselves this whole time." I was often considered absent minded by those who knew me for things like this.

"My name is Kyuubi, Kyuu for short, my dad said it was a name picked for me by some people in the village. But I think he just couldn't admit mom chose a good name." I stopped because he was staring at me intently. "Wh-Whats your name?"

"What's wrong?" He stared me up and down, from my black hair with red streaks, four on each side and one in the back, with dirty blonde roots to my blue eyes that sometimes had a red glow around the iris, usually when I was really emotional or on my time of month. I hated it because it meant I couldn't go out since dad said that people who saw that would assume I had been taken over by some kind of demon(little did I know the truth hidden deep inside the lie). I raised a hand to my face which had three thin lines that looked like very thin scars on each of my cheeks "is something on my face?"

"-Sigh-" what was his problem, he isn't making any sense.

"I came all this way for you, and you were the one that found me."

I stared at him, a heavy heat in my chest that felt like my insides were on fire.

"Wh-What do you mean?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I looked at him he seemed to be deep in thought. I was worried at first but he was basically ignoring me which agitated me a lot. "Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna answer my question?"

He looked up at me amused "My name is Itachi, Itachi Uchiha. It was my mission to come find you and bring you back with me. Whether by force or not is up to you."

"I think you are the only person I know that's still alive, why would I run from you? You saved me more than once. But what do you want with me? I'm not special, I can play a flute my sister game me and sing a bit, other than that I don't have any kind of talents."

"You have them, you were not allowed to use them since you lived near the village so they taught you nothing and told you nothing."

I blinked because I was shocked. 'What did he mean wasn't allowed? My parents let me do anything I chose to do as long as I wasn't a ninja; they didn't want both daughters out on the field. I could be anything I wanted to be, go anywhere I wanted. I was even planning on moving to another village soon to try my hand at cloth accessories.

Suddenly Itachi grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the tall cabinet in the kitchen. His hand on my mouth we started to melt into the darkness and I saw two men suddenly appear and the window was wide open.

'How did they get in here?! Those are the same men as before' but it was only half of them, as I searched for the other two Itachi seemed to also notice there absence and tightened his grip, somehow I ended up behind him in the corner.

"Close your eyes and don't look until I tell you to" he whispered very quietly.

I was scared, I didn't want him to get hurt but I did as instructed then cold air hit me. He must have moved out of the corner we both had just been cramped in but I dared not open my eyes.

I grabbed my ears out of fright, not knowing what to do or think. He has to be fine. He just had to!

I felt a tap on my shoulder. My eyes flung open, my head tilted up to look into his eyes, he was towering over me even though he was leaning down, I had to jump but I locked my arms around his neck hugging him tightly, he seemed unprepared because I was hanging for a moment before he finally put his hands on my back.

He set me down in front of him, I looked to where I was sure them men were either dead or knocked out, there was no sign of them.

"What happened to their bodies?"

"Hidden" He said simply.

I tensed and felt a hand lightly touch my back, "Get your stuff" he said quickly before walking swiftly to the door making little pictures which must have been ninjitsu hand signs that are meant for making attacks and such, I saw sister practicing them when I was really young. Father got made at her that she did that with the door open, I didn't think It was a big deal, its not like I practiced my ABC's with the door closed.

The door jerked open when Itachi tugged on it, I was expecting tons of snow to pile in front of him, I looked outside and the snow didn't quite come up to the door, but then when I tried to open it what was holding it?

"I put a barrier to keep them from getting in, it was not as strong as the door but thought it to be enough until someone went and opened it on the inside. Not many ninja can break through my barriers of any strength."

Was he implying I broke something? "Did I do something wrong? If I broke something I'll do my best to put it back together."

He stood there silently a moment, as he walked to the bed where my bag was Itachi shook his head disapprovingly at something.

"Gather your things we are going to leave soon. We are meeting Kisame at four o'clock and it is already after three."

'Kisame….Kisame…' "keeeeey saaaaaaw maaaaaay" at this he stopped looking through the bag and turned to me, I had my finger on my chin deep in thought. It hit me, what was wrong with the name, it was so simple, I looked up at Itachi "That name sounds fishy."

At this for the first time I heard a full laugh, not one of those overly exaggerated but still a laugh, I hadn't expected it.

I couldn't help my self I laughed myself, closing my eyes tilting my head as I did so out of habit. It had been so long since I laughed, yet it came out so naturally.

I walked over to where the bag was and gathered the items that had scattered around it. Not much was in it in the first place, but it was everything I owned that I would need, it had all my money my clothes and my sister's flute.

"Lead the way" I said and he walked towards the door and I followed quickly behind him.

Everything looked alike, it was all white. The cold white snow, I had always marveled at it, it was so perfect, so beautiful. I loved to add it to clothing or little pieces of clothe, I even etched it in my chopsticks.

The path we took was invisible to me but Itachi was sure of himself, I quickly followed behind him having to break into a small jog to catch up every once in awhile because his stride was so long.

I didn't mind, it kept me warm.

Just ahead someone was sitting on what looked like a rock covered in foam white snow except around his legs where the snow had melted.

I couldn't see him yet but it seemed as though he was staring at me with keen interest.

We were several feet away when I saw his face, I stopped in my tracks he was staring at me and I back at him, Itachi kept walking till he was even with the man.

Before he had time to say anything to him I pointed at him "I knew it! Fish! You have to be Kisame!"

Itachi seemed to twitch a little and Kisame's eyes opened wide, then settled into a glare. "Who is the kid? You decide to pick up a pet? Or is it just a pretty-boy thing?"

"I'm Kyuubi Sushi-san. It's nice to meet you!" "Sushi?!" I had a big smile on my face then I shuddered involuntarily. "I-It s-seems to s-s-still be a b-bit cold out" I piled into my bag looking for another shirt to put on for layering.

I overheard Sushi-san say "That's the one we were supposed to come take away? Did she just see you and follow you?"

Itachi didn't answer but Sushi-san didn't seem to expect that much.

He started looking at me again, I was just getting the new shirt on when he said "She doesn't even look like she is the one. How strong is she?"

"They _voted_ that she shouldn't be trained."

"What?! Not trained?! What were they thinking?!"

"Who knows" Itachi started walking and Sushi-san started to follow him, it took me a moment but since they didn't stop I figured that it meant I was to follow them.

Sushi-san seemed to mumble a lot and Itachi was completely quiet, if it was possible he was even quieter than when they were at that cabin.

Out of nowhere I was on the ground, the two men looked back at me, Sushi-san looked like he was expecting it, Itachi just looked like he always did, no emotion shown. He was a puzzle I had to figure out.

As I started to stand back up I felt a hand under my arm pulling me up all the way. The same way as before. For some reason it made me feel very happy.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." I said in a small voice, I didn't like being a burden on other people, and it was really uncomfortable especially since they were so sure footed.

We had been walking for hours on end, the light that was so bright before on the snow had started to disappear. Itachi suddenly stopped. "We should rest for the night here"

Sushi-san looked at me, no, it was more like a glare, before taking a giant thing covered in bandages off of his back and pulling a scroll out. 'He's gonna write to himself?' I thought.

He did those funny hand signs and pressed a hand down on top of the circle that was written in the scroll and a large bag showed up out of nowhere.

"Here" he tossed it at me "put your tent up and get some sleep" I obeyed and started pulling the poles and cloth out of the bag putting them in the order the slip of paper specified hearing him in the background "Wasn't it supposed to be put in a boy?"

'What is _it_?' I had just gotten the tent up and realized that there was a large sleeping bag set down beside my bag.

I saw that Itachi was nowhere to be seen and Sushi-san was leaning against a tree with nothing on but what he had before, save for that big weapon that looked like a club too big to carry covered in bandage type cloth.

'I might as well get sleep since it seems that's what I'll need to get through another day like today, so much walking must be why Itachi can walk and not even be heard.

As I lie down I look at my bag, my sisters flute was hanging just on the flap. 'I might be useful like you said sis, you might just have been right' I started to lose consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was dark, cold, quiet. I looked around in circles looking for something to see, when nothing was found I started walking, I needed something. I was so cold, I felt something fall on my hand, I held it up and there was a very tiny drop of water, I held my hand out and there it was again. Cold, turning to water, this must be the snow again. There was always snow, such a beautiful thing snow was.

"Kyuuuuuuuu!"I turned quickly as I heard my sister call me, "Where are you?" I shouted into the darkness looking all around searching for the source.

"Kyuuuuuuuu! Run Kyuubi! Ruuuuuuun!" I started to panic "Run where? What happened?! Where are you?! Sister! Where are you?!" I was spinning in circles.

My body started to shake for the first time, but it was in an unnatural rhythm, I felt something on my shoulder.

I heard a voice echoing in the distance "Hey kid! Kid! Wake up!"

Is this a dream?

I slowly opened my eyes looking up at Sushi-san. "What's wrong Sushi-san?" I asked in a voice muffled by a yawn.

He looked up at Itachi who I just noticed was behind him just outside the tent, looking down at me.

I started to get up and felt really sore, I twitched from the new slight pain and decided to stretch it out. I felt kinda awkward since he was still standing there watching me. I didn't know why he was still there so I decided to look around to see if something was wrong that I hadn't noticed before.

Looking around everything was the same as it was before except my bed was a bit messed up probably from tossing and turning.

A hand that was on my shoulder before was there again, the same as the dream, I turned around and saw Sushi-san patting my shoulder "You'll be fine" He shuffled my hair making it all fall out of place.

I reached up trying to realign the strands so I wouldn't look like I had just gotten up, a little tidiness is all I need to get up, I could use a brush later.

Itachi was walking away and Kisame following him, it was bright outside. I started to feel panicked, had they been trying to get me up?! Did I just sleep through their attempts?!

I jumped up and my head found the top of the tent as I did so, I rummaged into my bag looking for a new set of clothes, when I found what I was looking for I hurriedly closed the door of the tent and got dressed.

As soon as I finished I took my stuff outside and set it on the ground pulling the tent down, Kisame and Itachi weren't in sight so they must be doing something elsewhere I might as well be of use and get ready to go.

After I got it all down I started to organize it so that it would fit into the small bag that it had come from.

As I was finishing up I looked around again, they still weren't there so I finished up and searched my bag for something to eat, I didn't get far since I had nothing left to eat in it.

I sat on a rock on top of the bag so that I wouldn't get wet, I know Sushi-san just sat on the cold wet but if I did I would catch a cold, and I didn't want to slow them down anymore than I already had.

I shuffled my feet a lot and just sat there basically doing nothing when I hear a clash of metal somewhere nearby.

"What was that?" I stood up and looked around at the trees. Whatever it was it was close.

A gust of wind passed me and made me close my eyes. For a moment I didn't realize it but then I felt the warmth underneath my stomach, I was being carried, I looked down and saw light blue skin and black hair. "Sushi-san. What are you doing? Where's Itachi?"

"He's a bit busy. Don't worry he will follow."

I didn't know what was going on but we were going incredibly fast, in the direction we were traveling before. My bag! Where was my bag?!

I started to search around looking for it, when I didn't see it I started to struggle out of his arms.

"Hey sit still!" "I have to go back! I have to go back! My bag is still there! Go back!" I said this all while I was twisting and twirling on his shoulder.

He suddenly stopped and set me down beside a large group of ferns that were collected together about three feet tall. "Forget the bag. You can't go back for it."

"Please!" I shouted really loudly making him look behind him "Tch! Fine! I'll get your stupid bag, stay here. Don't move a muscle from this spot, get in the bush and stay there, if you aren't there when I get back I'll drop the bag and you won't get it back. Get in there!"

He pushed me into the bush and disappeared from sight. I looked around, what was all that? All I knew is that they almost made me leave my sister. I wasn't about to do that, she was the only one that cared for me.

I suddenly heard footsteps, must be Sushi-san. I turned my head and saw a man with silver hair and a mask that covered his nose down and his left eye. I suddenly stiffened and held so still that I couldn't breathe, it seemed to work because he turned around, then another came into sight with a mask on that looked like a cat face, in all black "Kakashi, we haven't found the child but we have identified the men, they are the Akatsuki."

"We are still searching for the girl but no luck yet" another masked man said behind the first, his mask was of a raccoon.

"Understood" the silver haired man said. I pushed myself farther back into the bush thinking 'distance…distance, get away from them.' This didn't have the effect I thought it would; instead of him walking away as he was about to he spun around looking towards the bushes I was hidden in.

I froze again unable to breath at all, my chest tightened and I closed my eyes shut hard hurting my eyes.

"Go get Tenten, bring her to me now"

'Tenten? Was it the same Tenten I knew from the village?' I didn't know many people in the village but I had met her on several occasions and she talked with me every time we passed each other on the street.

She even treated me to my favorite food at Ichiraku Ramen when I was out of money, we could talk easily together. The only one who did that other than her was a boy I met several times there when I went by myself, he had blonde hair and was so confident and kind. 'What was his name again? Nato? Naoto?'

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

My eyes flew open. It was her, that voice was her voice.

I hadn't noticed since my eyes were closed but he was a lot closer than before, only about 3 or 4 meters in front of me.

He was coming closer! Did he know I was there?!

Suddenly he stopped and I saw black shoes and the bottom of a black cloak. "Hello Kakashi-san. Long time no see."

The silver haired man jumped back almost even with Tenten.

"Hello Itachi, still up to no good?"

"One like you wouldn't understand, so why waste my time explaining?"

Suddenly I was pulled out of the opposite side of the bush, I almost screamed but a blue hand covered my mouth, I relaxed and Sushi-san pulled me onto his shoulder again "Here." He had my bag on his opposite shoulder.

"Thanks Sushi-san" he had already started running so I just relaxed knowing it might be a little bit before I would be able to get down.

"I hope Itachi doesn't hurt her…" Kisame looked back at me "He won't kill unless they attack or try to kill him, besides, that man was there."

I thought about that a minute, 'That man' he said, I wonder who he was. He made me really nervous but I thought it was just because I didn't want to be caught.

We finally stopped moving and Sushi-san set me on the ground.

I didn't know what to do, he turned around and looked at where we had just come from.

I hoped that Itachi was alright. As soon as I had gotten the urge to ask Sushi-san Itachi stepped into the area.

"Itachi! Are you alright?" I ran over to him and hugged him, he was so warm. The reality of what I had just done kicked in and I pushed myself off with betraying red marks all over my face, I had blushed almost crimson.

I was looking down when I felt a warm hand on my head; I looked up at Itachi looking back at me, and then started to smile. I was happy he was alright.

"Um…what happened to Tenten? She was the girl with the man that had silver hair."

Itachi looked at me "She was fine when I left"

I sighed, relieved she was also alright "So should we continue on before more people come after us?"

Itachi started walking first and Sushi-san walked to his side and they began walking, me following a few paces behind.

I looked over my shoulder as we walked 'Goodbye Tenten.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

We had been walking for quite awhile and it was getting colder. If that was possible since it was so cold I was starting to lose feeling in my hands.

Every time we stopped it was either for a bathroom break, food break or sleep break. Nothing other than that drew their attention enough to stop.

When I started running out of clean clothes I asked if we could stop near water so I could wash them, and maybe even get a bath.

Even though it was cold it was also important to keep clean.

I sweat a lot more than they did. Even though I lived on the mountain and my endurance was great I had not been accustomed to walking all day every day, it would be something that took time.

Since he changed course when I asked I thought that was agreement.

When we finally got to a clearing that was surrounded completely surrounded by tree that were tightly nit around the area almost making it secluded.

I heard the water nearby so I decided to go there first so that my clothes and I would be dry and warm before night fell.

It gets very cold and I don't plan on being sick again like when I was at the cabin where I first learned Itachi's name.

I got to the water and decided to do the clothes, all but one set.

I took them out of my bag and started cleaning them in the water, it was a long process, while I was in the middle Sushi-san came over and sat near the water in one of those meditation positions.

It looked so different that him I couldn't help but chuckle.

I finished all my shirts and grabbed the last bundle of odds and ends from the bag and started to wash them off, I must have had the bag too close to the water.

I was in the process of moving an object to the water when I saw my flute fall into the water.

I jumped towards it. I couldn't get it at first and had to try several times until I finally got hold of it.

By that time I was sitting in the water which wasn't very deep but really cold. I seemed struck dumb by the cold I sat there until my mind set me free at long last.

I put my hand down to raise myself, but as stupidly clumsy as I am I yet again fell into the water.

I pushed myself back up and found the air was picking at my skin with freezing wind.

'Great, even more to make me fall behind' I pulled myself out of the water soaking wet freezing cold.

I went to my bag and went to go change into the last set. I had enough of a bath already.

I went back to the tent soaking wet and realized I went to wash clothes before setting it up. After I set my clean dry clothes on the rock I pulled the cloth and poles out of the bag.

I had a hard time putting the poles into place, my hands were shaking from the cold but at least I was almost done and had a dry set to put on.

I felt like a loser, I was trying hard and getting very little done.

I got the tent up and changed into my clothes, I thought that I would go move into my tent so they wouldn't stay soaking wet.

I got everything into the tent and laid out my stuff single layer to dry quicker.

I grabbed my sleeping bag and quickly got in clothes in all.

If I took so long sleeping then I would just start before them and I have a chance of beating them…or at least getting closer.

I finally got to sleep after tossing and turning for an hour or so.

As the darkness grew around me I lost all control of what I saw, my mind began to work on its own.

It was dark again, and cold. I reached out and sure enough there was the snow.

I looked for light, any light I could find.

"Kyuuuuuu! Run Kyuubi! Ruuun!"

I spun in circles searching for the one calling me.

"Sister where are you?!"

"Kyuubi! Kyuubi help!"

Mom!? "Mom where are you?!"

"No Kyuu run! Run now!"

Out of nowhere the outline of a figure rose in front of me "Kyuubi help me!" It begged pathetically falling to the ground in front of me.

"Kyuu run! Get out of there! Run! Go!"

I spun around clearly hearing the voice behind me.

"Sister?! But mom is hurt! I have to help her!"

I turned around and reached down to help her as she was still on the ground begging for help.

As I reached down, the figure grabbed my hand.

It changed from what I thought was my mothers beautiful profile to the face of my father.

"What are you doing?! Let go! Where's mom?!"

"She's dead Kyuubi. She's dead, and it's your entire fault she is dead. You killed her. You did it. You!"

"Run Kyuuuu! Get out of here!"

My sister appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my fathers arm pushing him back away from me.

I stood in fear unable to move.

"Run! Get out of here!"

I fell to the ground unable to move as my sister was pushed onto the ground, my father was holding her by the neck.

"no….no….no stop. Please stop…Stop it! Stooop! Stop!! Don't hurt her!!!"

My eyes were filled with tears.

Then the scene changed, I was in the village with someone who was carrying me.

I was very young. It was back when I was still very small, the day my parents and sister left never to return.

The man holding me had a mask on.

It looked like it has a slice right through the middle over his nose. How was it still being held together?

We suddenly stopped and entered a big metal door.

I looked up and around at the room, there were men writing on the walls and the ceiling with ink and there was a circle in the very middle of the room.

Something didn't feel right, even as young as I was I knew this wasn't something normal.

I started crying and the man that held me walked to the center of the room.

He set my on a cloth inside the circle drawn on the floor. He then drew on my stomach which was very cold.

Then another man came in, I couldn't see his face because I was crying so much.

His voice was very soft and kind.

I calmed a little, enough to see him making shapes with his hands.

He suddenly stopped making signs and put his palm on my stomach. It tickled at first then it felt really painful, bring torn apart.

All the writing began to disappear inside of the small circle on my stomach around my bellybutton.

I screamed and cried so hard it hurt my throat. There were so many things on the wall they just kept coming.

Everything started to darken around me 'Am I dying? But how can that be? I grew up. Didn't I? I grew up in the mountain. Right?'

"Kyuubi. Wake up." Was I asleep?

"Kyuubi, please wake up." I opened my eyes. I was in a lot of pain.

"Itachi" until I had spoken I hadn't notice the cold tears falling down my cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"What?" I asked sleepily "Did I sleep in again?!" I jumped up looking outside, the sun was just coming up and the dream forgotten.

I sighed in relief that I hadn't overslept.

"What happened? Do we need to leave early? I'll get packed as soon as I get dressed. I'll hurry." I smiled at him

He was just watching me this whole time.

"Alright" He stood and walked out of the tent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

When I finished getting the tent together I gave the bag to Sushi-san who made it disappear into a scroll.

I grabbed my bag and slung it across my shoulder ready to begin the walk we would have again today.

How long would it take to get there?

"Where is our destination?"

Sushi-san laughed and turned to me "Now you're curious? Took you long enough." He continued to laugh.

"Well _excuuuse_ me" I stuck my tongue out at him then laughed and smiled. "Sushi-san, I just wanna know so I can think of how many more days I'm stuck with jungle food like an animal"

He smiled an evil grin "As long as it takes till we get there"

I glared at him playfully but couldn't hold it for long before I started laughing.

Suddenly we stopped walking, almost like talking about it conjured it into reality, we were there.

Wherever_ there_ was. Ever since we left it was still cold, most likely since we traveled on the mountain paths.

We were standing above a valley that looked like a normal valley untouched and beautiful.

Itachi started walking down the hill easily with Sushi-san at his heals, I stared down the hill. It looked like a waterfall drop! How are they just walking down like that?

They stopped and looked back at as if they wanted me to follow, I just stared at them not knowing how to tell them this was a task I couldn't do.

I knew Sushi-san would probably huff then put me over his shoulder like he usually did, but to my surprise Itachi started walking towards me.

When he reached me he put his right arm around my waist and his left on the front of my left shoulder and began walking down the hill.

I felt completely at ease.

It was so easy, just like walking down a paved road.

But I was glad Itachi was looking ahead because when I looked up at him I felt my cheeks broke into a blush.

We finally reached the bottom of the hill and instead of walking into the valley they turned around.

It looked like a wall of rocks to me.

Itachi went to the wall and made a few hand signs and slapped the wall.

I felt like I missed something, we were just in the valley that had nothing and then suddenly behind us was a large building in the valley that had a large sign at the top and many windows and a door in the very front, it looked two stories tall. The door had a sign on it too.

They began to walk inside and I followed.

They walked up the stairs down the hall to the room at the end of the hall.

When they got there, there was a girl with blonde hair standing there in the same black cloak with red clouds that Itachi and Sushi-san had.

When they talked I almost dropped my mouth open because the girl was not a girl at all. He spoke loudly "He has been waiting for you, un! He wants to know why you are so late, un!"

"We were held up a little" Sushi-san told the man then shrugging his shoulders and started walking to the door.

He opened it and they walked in, I followed quickly behind.

"Well?" A commanding voice questioned.

"We found it but they didn't take the time to train at all, not even knowledge of it was giving to the retainer.

"Hmm, interesting. This complicates things. If we try to remove it the container will die before it even gets halfway pulled out."

"What do you want us to do?" Sushi-san asked the man who had spoken at the big desk, I couldn't see his face but I still looked at it intently.

Suddenly he turned away from Sushi-san and started staring back at me. I tried to hide behind Itachi so the staring would stop.

'I must seem like a child' I thought as I was hiding behind Itachi.

"This is very interesting." He seemed to think for another minute

"Come here child" even though I was no longer a child I knew he meant me because I was the youngest one in the room.

I stepped out from behind Itachi and walked to the desk standing in front of it, trying my best not to look at the man whose face could not be seen.

"What is your name?"

"It's Kyuubi, sir"

When I told him my name the one that looked like a girl started laughing "Very original, un!"

When the blonde had finished laughing the faceless man asked "Do you know why you are here?"

I looked up to the face I was avoiding that was hidden in a dark shadow "No sir"

He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, "This could be to our benefit, but she will need to be trained."

'Trained? What would I need trained for? Are we going on another endurance walk?' I was thinking to myself

He looked back at the others. "It may prove difficult since you all have missions that need to be done"

The blonde spoke out then "They just finished a mission, your not sending them on another already, are you? They need time to rest, un!"

"The only ones at the base right now are you three and Sasori, I can't call anyone back from a mission and I need Sasori for the mission coming up soon, but he needs time to get ready. The only free ones are you three. If you really think they need a rest you can take on the responsibility if you would like Deidara."

I looked at the blonde who at that last comment looked up to nowhere in particular almost in an avoiding manner.

"I will help train her" Itachi was the one that said that, I couldn't look back at him because I didn't want him to see my face as It blushed a bright red.

The hidden man seemed to see this because he looked back at me then to Itachi.

Looking back to the blonde he said "Get a room ready and show her to it, we will finish this discussion later"

Just then a knock came to the door and a man with what looked like a flytrap around his head came through the door.

"As you see I am a bit busy, Kyuubi."

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"When you are shown to your room, stay there until someone comes to get you"

"Understood, sir"

"Call me Leader; it's what most everyone else calls me"

"Yes Leader-sama"

I started walking out behind Itachi and Sushi-san.

When we were in the hall the blonde turned a corner as the other two kept walking forward, I knew they were going somewhere else but I wanted to go with them.

I tore myself away from the direction they were going to follow the blonde, Leader-sama called him Deidara?

After a another turn, walking down more than one flight of stairs, which meant we had to be going underground, we walked down the hall.

When he stopped he opened a door and walked inside, I followed his example.

Until now I hadn't noticed but he was mumbling to himself when I entered the room it had one bed, a small dresser with three drawers and a desk with a chair and a small bedside table with a lamp on it.

It felt more like a cell than a bedroom, there was a door at the other side of the room and Deidara said there was a shower and toiletries there.

Suddenly someone was walking into the room. He looked more like a turtle than a man.

"Who is the brat Deidara?"

"She is the one that Itachi brought back from his mission, un! What are you doing in this area?"

"I was working on my art" his voice was very gruff, like it was really old and worn out but still powerful and angry.

"That isn't art Sasori, un! Art is something that can be destroyed in a beautiful way, un!" To me it sounded like he was talking about fireworks.

"You're wrong Deidara, its something that lasts through the test of time lasting forever."

"No its explosions, un!" his voice raising then he turned towards me "Don't you think?"

I didn't know what to say at first because I hadn't seen any of it, then I remembered how my sister loved drawing when I was really tiny.

The pictures were small and not really well done but she told me something that came to my mind.

"I think they are both types of art that require an artistic passion and a creative mind."

The blond seemed surprised by my answer and the turtle man named Sasori said nothing.

After a few moments of them staring at me I said "What? Is something wrong?"

The gruff voice came again "She understands true art."

"She does, un!"

They both walked out the room then, I wasn't sure but it sounded like the door was locked from the outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I had nothing to do so I decided to unpack and take a shower.

"Mmm. Warm water" I started daydreaming and almost felt like I was drooling.

I was so ready to take a hot shower, it had been so long.

I went to the bathroom with my soap and shampoo; it was a small bathroom, but had all it needed.

The towels were under the sink with the toilet paper, the mirror had a small cabinet inside it.

If I ever got any make-up I would put it there with face wash.

I turned on the water to let it warm up.

The shower put me in such a better mood. I took as long as I wanted.

When I was finished I went back to the bedroom, there were items on my bed. They weren't there when I went into the shower.

Someone had to have put them there while I was showering.

I walked to my bed and looked at it, there was a black shirt and pants, setting on top of the pants was the cloak I saw everyone wearing.

'Great, I joined a fashion setting group' I laughed at my own joke and went to set them in my drawer.

I didn't know how long I would be here but since just sitting around would do no one good I decided to take a nap.

I was getting used to quite a lot in a short period of time. I would need to sleep on it.

Being stressed out by a lack of sleep is the last thing I need right now.

I went to the bed and patted it expecting dust to rise from it, when none did I opened the covers checking for bugs or unwanted guests.

When I was satisfied nothing could be found on my search I crawled into the bed and closed my eyes.

It didn't take long at all. I was out like a light.

When I awoke, it was dark outside my window. It was quiet.

Something wasn't right. It was like having a feeling of being watched.

I slowly sat up and looked around. Did someone decide to come get me? Did they come to check up on me?

I looked into the dark room searching when I remembered I had a lamp. I went to turn it on and it took me a moment to find the switch.

When I got it on I looked around the room but no one was there.

"Must have been my imagination" I mumbled as I heaved myself out of bed.

I must have been asleep quite awhile since I had to use the restroom with urgency.

When I finished I didn't know what to do.

I didn't feel like taking another shower because I was very clean from my long shower earlier.

I didn't want to take another nap because I was so awake.

I walked over to my bag which still had a few items in it.

I started pulling a few items out and putting them into different drawers, clothes in the dresser and other items in the desk.

When I was just about to put my bag away I pulled my flute out of the bag.

I looked at it remembering my sister, sweet kind and beautiful.

Had she grown up more I know that she would be the most beautiful around the village.

I pulled the flute up to my mouth.

I started to play a song my sister wrote.

Other than being long it wasn't that hard.

It had a fairly easy melody and I was really good with my air, helps having endurance and by walking a lot.

I started to play, the room filled with notes gliding from one to another.

I closed my eyes thinking of my sister and my parents.

They were so good to me and loved me.

I saw how the house used to look, my sister in her room working on papers.

My mother was in the kitchen. She made such delicious food.

My father asking my sister to go train with him in the yard.

My sister giving me this flute and the song she wrote.

Then I saw the last time I was with them, running out the door, me waving goodbye to them.

I was excited to see them when they would come back.

I couldn't help it, my eyes started to drop warm tears onto my face.

They were for my family, the ones I loved who loved me in return.

I saw their faces, their happy faces smiling at me.

The song inevitably had to have an ending, when I played the last note I held the flute at my lips for one more long moment in silence.

It was too much for me. I dropped my head on my folded arms and started crying on the desk.

After a few long moments of silent tears I finally finished crying, wiped the tears from my face, and stood up to go put the flute on my bedside table.

As I turned around to walk towards my bed I noticed my door was open.

A man with a mask was standing there with Itachi to his right and Sushi-san behind him.

They were staring at me.

I looked down at the flute in my hand.

Then it hit me "I'm so sorry! Did the music bother you? I didn't really have anything to do. I don't really know what time it is either so I thought it would be ok. I should have thought about it more before I started playing. I'm sorry."

I gripped my hands on the flute as I bowed my apologies.

I rose and continued to take my flute to my bedside table.

"You play well" the man in the mask said "Tobi wishes he could play nice music too!"

I blushed and scratched the back of my head. I wasn't used to getting compliments "Th-Thank you very much"

The man with the mask strode away.

"We will start your training today. Get something comfortable on, it is warm outside." Itachi said.

"Right" I walked over to my dresser and grabbed clothing that I could work out in since I knew they didn't mean to train me in the ways of a cook.

I grabbed my jeans and a loose tee-shirt and a tight under shirt that I tucked into my jeans, and then I went to go change in the bathroom.

When I came back the door was open but they were no longer in my room, I grabbed my shoes and socks and a belt put them on quickly and tan to the door.

I looked out but they weren't in sight.

"Where did they go?" I looked down the hall if it weren't for the dim lights I wouldn't be able to see at all.

"Who are you looking for? They aren't here, un!"

I spun around. I didn't even hear this person approach.

It was the man I met at the office. The one that looked like a girl, what was his name again?

"Y-You startled me!" he smirked at me when I said this "Where did Itachi and Sushi-san go?

He looked puzzled a second then started laughing.

"That's the perfect name for him, un! Hahaha! They went to the practice field, un!"

When I looked at him without moving he sighed "I'll show you the way this once, you better remember it cause I wont show you again, un!"

"Thanks Deidei!" I was all smiles and started to follow him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When I got to the training area Sushi-san was in meditation and Itachi was at his back in the same position.

Deidei only led me to the area then walked back inside.

I didn't know what to do so I walked closer to them, they seemed really concentrated so I decided to pop a squat near them and stretch, it was a nice morning and I wanted to start out right.

After stretching my arms till I was loose I did a few leg stretches and back twists.

When I finished I sat with my legs crossed waiting for instructions.

When I started to think they were asleep Sushi-san opened his eyes. "You're up first Itachi"

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and looked to me.

I sat eagerly waiting instructions almost bouncing out of my seat.

"Do you know about chakra?"

"Wow really? I keep forgetting that we have to start her at basics" Sushi-san stated in response

"Um, …what is chalk rah?"

"Not chalk rah, chakra. Spelled c-h-a-k-r-a. It is what you manipulate to make attacks and control it for defense, stability and other uses like walking down that hill."

He pointed to the hill we walked down when we first came here that he had to help me so I wouldn't fall to my doom.

"I think this would be more productive if we got her some lessons. We need to get her some scrolls, that way she can study on her own time and put it into practice with us."

Itachi didn't respond to Sushi-san but he stood up and made some hand signs and slapped the ground, a raven appeared who had a bag tied around its shoulders between its wings.

Itachi took the bad off of the bird and made another sign and it disappeared.

I sat there in amazement that an animal appeared then disappeared just as quickly.

Itachi opened the bag looking through it for a moment, then handing it to me.

"Learn these by our next practice"

I looked at the bag eyes wide, 'what is he a straight A student who graduated years before his classmates?!'

I took the bag and placed it on my back so I wouldn't set it down or misplace it.

I looked back at Itachi but he and Sushi-san had already gotten up and started walking back inside.

"What are we doing now?" I asked while running up to them.

"We are going to show you where to not go and how to get back to your room kid."

"Really? Thanks Sushi-san! I don't like having to ask for directions." I scratched my head again and smiled.

I don't remember why I picked up this habit, but I learned it from that boy I met at Ichiraku Ramen.

He was really nice and always had a smile on his face.

I was so lost in thought I only caught the end of a sentence Sushi-san was telling me "..and you better not go in there" he was looking at a door at the end of the hall.

I put it in my memory so I wouldn't go in.

We walked up the stairs to the end of the hall, even though I knew what it was I let him explain anyways "This is where leader is, you don't go in unless someone is with you or until he thinks your ready to do something on your own, never just go in without being called or given permission."

We started walking back down the stairs. We went past the main level so I knew we were most likely going to where my room was. We went down the hall, the rooms all looked alike in this building I was surprised at myself when I stopped and opened the door.

"Looks like she knows her own room already. That was fast." Sushi-san spoke up.

I looked inside and spotted my flute by the bed, I turned around and waited to see if they were going to show me anything else. I wasn't ready to stop for the day, I was anxious because I was so weak and I wanted to learn fast to get their approval.

Itachi wasn't looking at me but down the hall, so was Sushi-san. I looked in the direction they were, there was a door open at the end of the hall where two figures were walking out of a room. I heard metal clanking then the door shut behind them as they walked towards us.

"Deidei! How are you?" I smiled when he came into view.

Sushi-san turned to me in a flash "Deidei?!"

"Not any worse than Sushi-san, un!"

"Are you going somewhere with Sasori-san?"

"We are headed out on a mission, un! Have to check up on an old member, not a very easy one to find, un."

"I'm sure if it's you and Sasori-san you'll find them." I smiled and they started to walk to the stairs.

"Seems we don't have to introduce them to you, when did you meet them?"

I looked at him, when _did_ I meet them?

"I first met Deidei when I got here remember? He was at Leader-sama s office. And after Deidei showed me my room Sasori-san just happened to be walking by." I said with a smile. "We talked about art. It was fun."

Sushi-san looked at me then looked at Itachi, looking back to me he said "It would be best to avoid art conversations with those two."

"Why? They seemed to understand art very well. I think they must both be really good at what they do. Is this where we split for today?"

"Kisame will retrieve you for dinner."

"Why me? Can't you do your own lousy job?"

Itachi shot a look at Sushi-san that I couldn't see. "Fine, fine. I'll take the kid to get food at dinner." He was shrugging as he said this.

"I guess I better get to work" I turned around and set the bag on the table, when I looked back at the door it was closed, it was probably locked too. I wondered why it was locked. Where would I go? I was trapped in a valley surrounded by walls that I wouldn't be able to scale, not yet at least.

I pulled the scrolls out of the small bag. I took a look and knew this would take awhile. I sat down and began reading.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! My brain is gonna melt!" I tossed my head back and scratched on each side hoping to catch the pieces falling out of my ears.

I looked down at the papers and started to get antsy.

'Better take a shower before I go nuts'

After taking a shower I came back refreshed and looked at the papers. I grabbed a few scrolls and set them on my bedside table.

I grabbed some paper and a pencil so I could write stuff down to help me memorize and set them with the scrolls.

When I came back from dinner I would study some more.

As if on cue a knock came at the door. I ran to open it and low and behold it was Sushi-san.

"Hiya" I smiled a hello.

"-Sigh- Come on. Let's get you some food."

I followed him down the hall the opposite way from the stairs, after turning a few corners we stopped at a double door that was open, inside was a very large kitchen, it had anything you could ever need.

The large box of cup ramen was the first thing to catch my sight.

He must have noticed "The cup ramen is usually for missions but since you just got here go ahead and have one if you want it."

I turned to him a giant smile on my face and glomped him then ran to the noodles, looking at all the types.

"Think you can find your way back?"

"Yes, two lefts a right and it's the fifth door on the left."

"Wow, you really good with directions?"

"Nope, just counted steps carefully" I smiled at him again.

He was shaking his head and walked out the door headed the opposite direction we came from.

As I looked the ramen I found the one I wanted.

I went to the stove looking in the cabinets nearest it for a pan, no luck. 'Leave it to men to place things it the most difficult places to find.'

I searched up and down for a pan, I couldn't find it anywhere.

I thought I might have missed it so I started searching more thoroughly in the same places.

"You should check over the fridge! That's where Tobi found the pans when he came here!"

I looked above the fridge thinking 'ugh-oh' the fridge was tall enough without having a cabinet above it. I looked to the table determined. I ran to it grabbed a chair and heaved it to the fridge.

The chair was very light so I knew it might not be sturdy but I thought it would hold for a moment or two while I grabbed the pan.

I climbed up on it on a mission to find the pots, I open the door to the cabinet and there they were. So clean they sparkled, or maybe it was just my wanting to find them so badly they sparkled like treasure.

I reached in to grab one when I heard a loud crack and the masked man named Tobi say "Oh no! Look out! It's falling!"

I felt myself falling backwards towards the floor. I was in the middle of the fall when Tobi caught me in mid air, holding me above him with his hands holing under my arms.

It was so fast I was stunned for a moment, he set me down "Are you ok?! That chair attacked you! The evil chair!"

I laughed "I'm sure it was getting back at me because the only thing it's allowed to touch is our butt and feet."

"Tobi thinks it's that and dog paws!"

"There are dogs here?"

"Tobi is pretty sure he saw one, it was tall and had long blonde hair" he said motioning long hair that fell over the face.

"That's not a dog."

"It's not?"

"That's a Deidei."

"Deidei? Tobi didn't know it was a Deidei."

I laughed happy to have someone nearby who I could talk to without feeling awkward or embarrassed.

"I'm Kyuubi by the way. It's nice to meet you To-chan"

"Tobi likes Kyuubi-chan, she is nice. Everyone else picks on Tobi."

"That's not very nice" I said with a stern look "They must not know you very well"

"The don't! Like Tobi's life goal!"

"What is that?"

"To be as cool as Deidara-sempai! Tobi thinks that he is very cool! Tobi wants to know what your goal is!"

I thought about it for a moment "I'm not sure if it's a life goal but I want to be of use to someone, not just in the way like I usually am, but to be someone that is needed for something only I can do"

"Ooooooo?! Amazing!"

"Tobi" A voice from the door came, it was scary.

"Leader! Tobi thinks it is a surprise to see you here! Is Leader coming to eat with us?"

"You are supposed to have been in my office an hour ago."

"Oh no! Did Tobi forget to do something?!"

"You better go with him To-chan, he sounded mad." I whispered to Tobi.

"Tobi thinks Kyuubi-chan is right, Tobi hopes to see you again!"

He basically trots out of the kitchen and follows Leader down the hall towards the stairs.

I sighed that the only one who would talk with me was taken away. At least he helped me to not fall and hurt myself.

I looked back at the chair. The chair was in pieces, I decided it best not to use the chairs to get it pans, I walked over to where I had found a spatula and used it to fish a pan from the cabinet.

When the item was retrieved I made myself cup ramen.

As soon as I was done eating I put my cup in the trash near the table and the pieces of the chair near it.

I headed for my room, tired from my studies and the new environment.

I got to my room quickly and got dressed for bed.

I turned on the lamp and turned the main light off. I had shut the door because I knew someone would probably be by to lock it later anyways.

I crawled into the bed and started reading the scrolls a little more, if Itachi was going to help me learn I wanted to learn as fast as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

When I awoke the next morning I decided to get right to memorizing the scrolls.

I hoped I could learn fast enough for them.

I went over the information again and again, glancing at the clock every now and then as I did.

As time went by found I was indeed hungry, I looked up to the clock again.

I must not have an internal clock because it was already two-thirty and I hadn't even eaten breakfast.

I put down my work and went to the door expecting it to be locked, but it wasn't.

I pushed it open, walked down the hall till I got to the kitchen.

I decided to go with some leftovers, why guys had leftovers I'll never know. It's not like they need to diet or anything.

I had enough trouble gaining weight as it was, I was sure to eat all I could.

I grabbed something that looked cheesy, why not.

I heated it in the microwave and found a plate and fork.

I ate slowly, biding my time till returning to the problems that were floating around in my head.

The more I thought about it the more a protruding headache reared its ugly head.

I finished eating and washed my plate and fork, dried them off and returned them to their homes.

I looked around, it's so quiet.

They don't have any unnecessary items anywhere, not even pictures. My flute must seem like an accommodation to them, but I couldn't leave it behind no matter what.

I have the sudden urge to see how it is outside.

They wouldn't mind if I just took a minute would they? Where am I going to go anyways? I'll just take a few minutes to get some fresh air. A walk around the base might do me some good.

I went up the stairs to the main doors we came, on my walk I would see if there are other ways in and out in case of an emergency.

I got to the doors. Even though they were large they were fairly easy to open.

I pushed one open with one hand.

I stepped into the light. It was warm, but very cool breeze was there as well.

I didn't mind the cool, in fact I preferred it. I loved sitting around when it was cool outside, take a walk maybe.

The cold was comforting.

I pushed the door almost closed behind me.

I decided to walk clockwise the first time around and counter clockwise the second time.

As I walked I heard no people, no animals. I saw more than I heard, were they afraid to make noise?

I continued to walk. I passed three doors on my first round, getting acquainted to my surroundings. I turned around and started walking the other direction, stopping to open the doors and see where they led, I hadn't noticed that the kitchen even had a door, but it was near the sink.

Another of the doors led to a long hallway I would find where it led later, I was curious since there weren't doors in this hallway like the other halls had.

The third door was near the stairs, must be in case of emergencies, very smart.

I closed the door and started walking towards the main doors, and then I thought 'why not just go in here, I know how to get to my room from this point.

I opened the door back up and almost jumped out of my pants because there was someone there that wasn't there just a few moments before, he wasn't just there, he was right in front of the door as if he was going to open it.

"I-I-I…I'm sorry!!" I jumped out of the way tripping over my own foot making me turn in place as I fell.

I inevitably fell right on my butt, something about me always made my butt find the earth first.

I felt a hand on my back as I started to stand up "Tobi is sorry! Tobi didn't see Kyuubi-chan!"

"It's alright To-chan. I fell on my own, not your fault."

He finished helping me up and I looked up to him "Tobi thinks you look tired. Did Kyuubi-chan not sleep?"

"I have been studying really hard, but no matter how much I study I can't seem to catch on, it just slips through my grasp like water."

I was looking down at my hand thinking of how hard I had been practicing to the point I gave myself a headache.

"Can Tobi help? Tobi likes to help Kyuubi-chan!"

I looked up at him "You would really help me? Don't you have a job? Everyone seems so busy that I haven't even seen them since yesterday. It's kinda lonely."

I didn't even notice until there was a hand on my cheek wiping away a tear that had fallen "Did Tobi make you sad? Tobi is sorry."

"N-No! It's not you Tobi. I am just really exhausted from all the practice, that's why I'm out here, getting some fresh air."

Tobi looked around. His mask with the funny swirls that disappeared into his eye hole was looking here and there searching for something.

"What's wrong To-chan?"

He stopped looking around to face me "Tobi doesn't think there is fresh air here." He raised his hands shaking them showing that there wasn't anything there "Tobi knows where there is a lot of air that's fresh! Tobi will take you there!"

"I don't know if they want me to leave the building To-chan"

Again he looked around "Tobi doesn't think anyone is there that will care if you get fresh air. Tobi won't tell them anyway"

"Thanks Tobi but I don't want you to get in trouble"

"Tobi is always in trouble, and Tobi wants to help!"

He grabs me and flips me onto his back heaving when he walked the first few steps "Am I too heavy To-chan? I didn't expect you to carry me. I can walk on my own you know."

"Tobi will get you there! Tobi is just getting used to you! You haven't learned how to scale yet have you?"

"Scale?"

He starts running full speed without any more panting. We were running at the cliff wall. I closed my eyes expecting an impact then suddenly my weight shifted. My eyes shot open.

We were running up the cliff. Not going straight, but dodging everything and sometimes randomly going left and right. I was amazed. I looked at the cliff above us and it looked like a large field that he was easily walking along in.

I started laughing, I was so excited. I clung to To-chan tightly as he ran farther and farther up the hill.

When we finally reached the end he walked around the ledge as if he was going down instead of up.

It was very windy and I felt the cold breeze coming from the mountains. He set my down beside him and walked back to the edge.

"Tobi thinks this is best place for fresh air!"

I looked out on the valley that lied in front of us, it was beautiful.

The way the sun showed everything in the valley, sparkling on the water and making shadows dance. I slowly walked to the edge and sat so I wouldn't fall, To-chan stood there to my right just watching the valley, it made it easier to not have to fake a smile.

I wanted to smile, the largest happiest smile. But I didn't know why I couldn't. I tried but somehow I couldn't. I looked at the beautiful sight and I was pushed off my own ledge, my head dropped into my lap with my hand and I started crying, I couldn't stop, they just kept coming.

I didn't know why things came to mind but I saw Tenten and the boy at Ichiraku ramen, and my family smiling at me waiting for me.

Waiting for me? They needed me to follow them? How? What should I do?! They died. I couldn't do anything. I wished I was stronger, but all I could think was 'Jump'.

'Jump. Take the dive. No one will care.' Then I heard another voice, a strange deep voice somewhere deep inside me. ~They are the only ones who even looked at you and they had planned to kill you~

'What?' I was suddenly standing inside what looked like an underground chamber, there was water dripping from spouts above me and there was a pair of large doors with bars as thick as me. There was a piece of paper between them.

The voice came from inside the cage-like doors.

~They want to kill you, you heard them~

'What are you talking about, who are you?'

~For the moment, I am you. They just want to kill you, train you till you are strong enough to not die from taking something of yours away~

'What do they want to take? I don't have anything. They don't want my flute do they?'

~You silly child, you forgot me already? I used to talk with you as a child, humans memory is so fleeting~

'You used to talk to me as a child? Are you like my invisible friend? Heheh'

~Laugh all you want child, but they still plan to kill you either way~

'You must be mistaken, they don't want me dead. They are even helping me become stronger'

~So when something of yours is stolen from you, you will survive long enough for it not to kill what's taken, that's all~

"Why?! Why would they want to kill me?!" I was suddenly outside again and standing at the edge of the cliff over the valley, I don't know how for when I realized I was there I started to fall backwards.

I turned and saw Tobi reaching for my hand "Oh no! Grab Tobi's hand!"

I started to reach for it then stopped and pulled my hand into my chest as I began to fly towards the valley below.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The wind was cold, and strong.

Moments of my life were supposed to be passing my eyes. Instead I returned to the place where it was dark and the two large prison-like doors were.

~Decide to take the plunge and get it over with? I'm afraid I wont accept this death, I hope you don't mine but you wont die here~

I knew I had to stop, live, I must live! I will prove I can be strong!

'What's happening to me?! I don't want to die!'

~Leave it all to me Kyuubi~

A flash of light beamed from the cage and hit my in the chest.

I screamed as the beamed hit my chest with a searing heat that made me want to tear my chest open.

My skin started to glow red as I turned myself in midair, I saw Tobi out of the corner of my eye reaching for me as he ran down the hill, and I smirked.

As I looked down at the earth I thought only for a millisecond, then I twisted my body in the air making me get closer to the wall that was quickly passing, I knew how to set my foot and pulse my chakra to slow my decent.

I used my chakra till I was almost walking down the side of the cliff face. Tobi was walking up to me "I thought Kyuu-chan couldn't work chakra"

I smiled up to him. I was not that stupid girl.

"My name isn't Kyuubi To-chan, its Kasai."

Tobi tilted his head "Tobi doesn't understand"

"That's alright To-chan. I am still me. I'm just here to help her. But now what should I do? If she is strong that Leader person plans to kill her. Just to take away the only thing she was ever given."

"No he doesn't! He plans to let Kyuu-chan work with Itachi to become strong enough-"

I interrupted him "So he can take it from her and kill her in the process. I know. But I don't want to leave. It looks like I will have to go back until she is really ready for this. If she dies…" I looked at Tobi "so will I. Tell your brat to take care of her, she likes him a lot, that Itachi." I looked him up and down "You Uchiha freak even _me_ out."

I started to relax my muscles "Think fast To-chan" a smile on my face as I started to fall towards the earth for a second time.

It was warm, too warm. I tried to push the covers off of me but they pushed back. Wait what?

I opened my eyes and there stood Itachi holding me in his arms.

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

I struggled in his arms "If you struggle too much you will fall"

"Fall?" I looked around noticing I was still in his arms, but he was walking down the cliff. I threw my arms tight around him.

"You just had to be a pain in the neck Tobi" Sushi-san said.

"Tobi was a good boy! He almost caught her!"

"You shouldn't have taken her up there, she could have died you know."

"No! He was fine Sushi-san. I asked to go there. He just did what I asked him to."

"Why would you want to go up there? Besides shouldn't you be studying?"

"I was, I just…" I looked at Itachi's face. It looked more stern than usual.

"What's wrong Itachi? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry. I just wanted to get some air."

Itachi finally looked at me, but he looked mad. I closed my eyes in fright. I heard him sigh I looked up and he was looking towards the building.

"See? Tobi said it was fine. Besides Kasai said to Tobi that she didn't want to die."

At that Itachi paused only a moment.

I looked at Tobi "Who is Kasai? Is she another of you? Do I get to meet her?"

"Tobi thinks Kyuubi-chan does not remember?"

"Enough. Tobi, go get her something to drink and take it to her room. Then go find something useful to do." Itachi even sounded mad, his face almost never changed but I could tell that much from looking at his eyes.

Itachi had already started walking in the valley, I didn't want to but it would seem strange if I didn't "You can put me down you know. I can walk on my own."

He kept walking. Sushi-san was first to speak "What were you thinking kid? You wanna die?"

"I just wanted some air. I have no intention of dying until I finish what I started!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

"Put me down Itachi!"

I started struggling in his arms trying to twist free. I was about to shout at him again when I looked at his perfect face.

I knew I couldn't get free by brute force so I decided to try my feminine magic.

I looked up at him with a smirk on my face "Itachi likes holding girls against their will"

He continued walking "Not denying it?"

He didn't even look at me "If they try to kill themselves I will not let them do as they please, especially when I am the one who will get in trouble for it"

"I didn't try to kill myself!" I retorted, but kept still none the less.

When he reached my room he dropped me on my bed.

I saw the drink on my bedside table. It made me realize I was thirsty. I hadn't even realized I was thirsty till now. I was waiting for Itachi to leave, but after waiting for awhile he didn't.

I grabbed the drink and let the cold liquid flow down my throat. I drank it till not a single drop was left. I sighed, it was very refreshing.

Itachi took the cup from me when I started to set it on the table and walked to the door. He shut it and I heard the lock click into place.

I heard Sushi-sans voice as they were walking away until it became too quiet to hear any longer.

I didn't know what to do.

I didn't even know what really happened.

I looked at the clock but it seemed to start spinning in place.

"What is wrong with the clock?" I asked as I started drifting side to side unable to grasp why the room was moving on its own, after a few moments I had to lay my head down.

I looked at the ceiling that looked like an ant farm with tiny movements everywhere.

As I was doing so the room started to get dark, and everything was gone.

In The Office

"What happened with Tobi?" The man with his hidden face was staring at Tobi who was being pulled by the ear into the office by Kisame.

"Tobi helped Kyuubi get air! Tobi wanted to get air too! So he took Kyuubi up to where he gets air! Tobi didn't do anything wrong!"

"Air? You took her out of her room?"

"Tobi did no such thing! Tobi met her outside. Tobi didn't mean to bump into her, but she walked through the door so fast!"

"She walked outside fast? She was running away?"

"Tobi bumped into her as she ran_ into_ the fort, not out. Silly leader."

Leader looked at Itachi who had come in slowly behind Kisame. It was interesting that Itachi, the only one who with a cold look in his room all the time, looked more mad than usual.

"How did she get out?" He said this while staring at Itachi.

Itachi's head came up "We don't know. The seal was not broken from the outside. It was opened from within." He said.

"Tobi does not understand. Did Kyuubi get locked inside? Why should she be locked inside? She doesn't want to leave."

Leader looked back at Tobi "We can't have anyone trying to steal her back. Even if she wants to stay it is prudent that she is not seen by someone from that village."

Leader looked at Itachi who was brooding? He couldn't tell for sure.

"Tobi."

"Leader-sama?"

"Take your leave, you too Kisame"

"Tobi has to go?"

Kisame took a hold of Tobi's jacket and led him out of the door.

When Kisame successfully drug Tobi out of the office and the door shut behind them Leader started to speak.

"They are coming."

Itachi looked up to stare Leader straight in the eye.

"How long?"

"About noon tomorrow they should be in the valley, whether or not they will find the hideout depends on who is with them. I have a task for you."

"I will get rid of them." Itachi stated before leader finished.

Leader stared at him for a moment "That is not your job. That is for another to take care of, not you. Your job is harder than that."

Itachi looked curious, what was harder than fighting the best from that village?

"You will take Kyuubi to another village, until things cool down. For lack of a better word you are her body guard."

"You should leave with her tomorrow morning, as soon as the sun rises. Be quick and don't leave the front door open."

After a brief pause "I shall inform Kisame."

"No. This is not for him, it is only for you. After all, she won't stay put unless you are there, and I will need Kisame here for defense."

"You will wait there until you receive orders to come back, you may continue to teach her as you see fit. Just don't lose her. You should go inform her to prepare for the journey."

Leader looked down at his desk and started to shuffle through papers, signaling to Itachi that his presence was no longer needed.

Itachi started walking towards the door "Oh, Tobi mentioned that Kasai was present today."

"Already? I didn't think it would come out so fast."

"What should be done?"

"We don't have any time to do anything at the moment, for the time being just keep her away from cliffs and don't let her out of your sight."

"Right."

Itachi went out the door, walking towards the stairs. Kisame was standing near the entrance leaning on the wall.

"What happened in there Itachi?"

"I have a new assignment."


	13. Chapter 13

Snow Chapter Thirteen

I awoke to the sound of someone saying my name.

"Kyuubi. Get up."

"Who…" I couldn't concentrate enough to form a sentence. I didn't know what I was saying.

"Hurry now Kyuubi."

I started to grasp that indeed was not a dream. I opened my eyes slowly for they were dark and it seemed to be bright in the room.

I heard the voice again to my left.

There was something against my left side, it was really warm.

I finally started to focus and I saw a man I hadn't seen before.

He had something familiar about him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm here to get you. You need to come with me."

"Did I forget to get something? Oh! Does Ita-..Leader need me?!"

I jumped out of bed and went to get changed into new clothes.

The man at the edge of my bed stayed there a moment then went to the door looking out in the hall.

"I'll be just a moment."

I ran to the bathroom to change. 'How many of them are here? So many I don't even know.'

~Something isn't right~

'What?'

I finished getting dressed still very tired. I decided to brush my teeth since I didn't like having bad breath, washed my face and started to unlock the door to go back into my room. I stopped with a jerk when I heard multiple voices.

"Inform Kakashi we have her and will bring her to the meeting place"

I couldn't move. 'What should I do?'

'If I went with them I wouldn't be locked in here. But if I go I won't be of any use anymore. I don't want that.'

I thought for a moment and almost jumped when the man knocked on the door.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes! I'm almost done."

I will just have to go with them. I don't really have a choice, they are here meaning they either got passed them, so they are really good, or killed them, in which case they are also very good.

I opened the door and walked slowly to my dresser and grabbed my bag and went to my stand to grab my flute.

I carefully put it in the bag within easy reach.

I also put the scrolls Itachi gave me into my bag. They just looked like spare writing scrolls so it wouldn't look suspicious.

I was finished and couldn't take any longer to avoid leaving.

I turned to the man and half-heartedly smiled.

He grabbed me behind the arm and proceeded to walk out the door.

I stopped in place when I saw a yellow jacket and a white cat mask.

The man holding my behind the arm pulled a mask out of nowhere and put it on. I stopped in place looking at it. It had a crack in the nose, there was a scar on his face before he put the mask on.

Who was he? I know him from somewhere.

I was staring at him, he looked down at me because this and because I wasn't moving.

"It's alright Kyuubi. You are safe."

"Who are you? I…I know you… I think.."

The man in the mask looked at the one with the yellow jacket.

I looked down trying to think, then he started to pull at me.

We were walking again there was someone walking behind me and to my left, the familiar man was still on my right leading me along and the yellow jacket was in front of me.

We were walking quickly.

I couldn't think. I was being pulled and I didn't know where or why.

I know who this is but I don't. I wanted to go, but I didn't.

I must have looked like a zombie.

I couldn't hear anything, there was only the hand around my arm and the floor under my feet.

I didn't know where we were, where we were going or why we were going there.

Suddenly the walking stopped, my arm was cold, what happened.

I looked up and saw the man in the mask in front of me beside the man in yellow, avoiding Sushi-sans attacks.

I started to cry out but my voice wouldn't work.

"hh..hhuugh.." 'What's wrong with my voice?!'

Out of nowhere I was being pulled from behind by one of the other men.

I saw the stairs as we passed them. They were getting away with taking me! No!

I didn't want to leave! I had to stay! I had to prove to him I could be strong!

I had to prove it to that one man.

I took a large breath, inhaling as hard as I could "ITAAAAACHIIIIIII!"

The man opened the door, he started running towards the cliff side.

Suddenly without any warning, the man was falling and I was quickly pulled in the other direction.

The man was rolling on the ground.

I felt arms holding me softly against a warm body. I was completely in the air, my feet dangling. I looked up and saw red eyes and pure black hair.

"I..Itachi.." I didn't realize at first but I started crying and wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could, thinking this could keep any intruders from separating us.

I was moving but I didn't care, I was with Itachi. He was right there, beside me.

I felt his free hand moving quickly, I kept my arms around him as tightly as possible. I knew the fight wasn't over. My eyes were closed as I silently cried into his shirt.

When I finally realized we weren't moving anymore I still didn't look up. I couldn't look him in the face. I heard that mans voice somewhere in the distance.

I opened my eyes, he was talking to me.

"Kyuubi! Can you hear me Kyuubi?!"

I looked for the voice tightening my grip that was now grabbing at Itachi's side and far shoulder as if to keep me from falling even though I knew I was safe in his grip.

It was the man with the scratched mask, he was by the one in the yellow jacket near the trees.

"Kyuubi! Don't worry! We will get you back! Stay strong! We will be back!"

Before he even turned to leave I tightly closed my eyes and clapped my hands around my head over my ears. I leaned into Itachi's chest starting to cry again.

Itachi's grip tightened around me, and I couldn't stop the tears. When I felt Itachi turn around to head back to the base I knew they had gone, but I wouldn't let go of my head, too afraid that if I did they would be back to take me away.

"Tobi doesn't know how they got in but we got rid of them no injuries and none are missing! Isn't that great Leader-sama!"

"How did they get here so fast?" I heard Sushi-sans indistinct voice.

"We should have been more prepared, not they will be back. Itachi. She has to leave here." I heard Leader say.

I buried myself into his chest even farther.

"Understood"

'N-No…don't make me leave you… please… not that…'

Itachi started walking again, I didn't even look up.

He walked for a while, I could feel my legs swinging slightly as he did.

When it stopped my eyes slightly opened with tears on my face, my eyes seemed glazed over.

He set me gently on the bed. I stared off into space.

I saw the scene running in slow motion in my mind, bits and pieces here and there.

I heard him say something, I couldn't make it out.

I tried to turn towards him but I couldn't, something had me pressed into place. I tired to move, nothing.

I heard his voice again. "Kyuubi"

I felt something pulling my chin to the left.

I could see Itachi looking at me. His black eyes were staring at me.

"I..tachi…"

"Kyuubi, are you alright?"

My hand moved almost involuntarily towards him, he grabbed when it was in midair.

He held it tightly, I came out of my trance in a flash.

What was I doing?

"U-um, I-It was..I mean.. that is.."

I didn't know what to say.

My face started to blush looking down at our hands as I sat there on the bed unable to say anything.

His hand was still holding mine tightly. 'Holding me from falling' I thought.

"I will protect you."

My head shot up looking him in the eyes. If I hadn't used so many tears I was sure that the tears would still be falling.

Instead now ones seemed to appear as I flung myself against his chest crying loudly unable to hold anything back.

I cried for what seemed like hours, never once did he leave my side.

When I was finished crying his cloak was covered in my tears.

I was so weak.

"I want to stay with you. Please don't send me away." I finally said.

"I won't leave you."

I tightened my grip, I was suddenly really tired.

He must have noticed "You need to sleep. I will wake you when we are to leave."

I relaxed and he pushed me down against the pillow still holding my hand. He twisted his fingers around my hand holding it from on top of my knuckles as I lay on the bed. I grasped at his fingertips.

I started drifting away quickly. 'Wait…I need to tell him'

I seemed to gain a small bit of energy out of nowhere, hearing a chuckle somewhere inside me.

My eyes were still closed and I was close to falling into sleep. I tilted my head slightly towards Itachi "I love you…I think"

Then I proceeded to fall into a deep slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

Snow Chapter Fourteen

When I awoke I was sprawled on the bed on top of the covers.

The room light was still on.

I went to sit up and I noticed that my hand was heavy.

I looked to see what was weighing it down.

I was startled to see Itachi sitting in a chair.

Yesterdays events started flooding back.

I started blushing right red, covering my whole face, as I remembered what I had said to him the night before.

I looked at him thinking he looked so peaceful asleep like this.

~Poke him~

'What? No. Why would I do that?'

~Cause it would be funny~

'No. Besides he is sleeping, he needs to rest after what happened yesterday'

~Yeah, yeah. You just want him to sleep so you can keep looking at his face~

"Wh-What do you mean?!"

I covered my mouth quickly when I realized I said that out loud.

It was no good, for even as my hands were on their path his eyes opened.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

He looked at me then over to the clock, releasing my hand as I started moving to the other side of the bed. I was just barely walking, almost running to the bathroom.

When I got there I shut and locked the door. I looked at my pathetic reflection in the mirror, I was beet red.

I turned the water on and washed my face in hot water trying to make myself cool down as I turned it to cold in the middle of the wash.

I wiped my face and stared at my reflection.

Something was different.

I still had my red streaks, and black hair. Was the dirty blond growing in more? Something was different.

I brushed my teeth for good measure, no one likes bad breath.

I couldn't find another reason to stay in the bathroom when I finished using the toilet and washing my hands yet again.

I walked out turning the bathroom light off.

I looked up and Itachi was no longer in the room.

I sighed as I walked to my bag that was on the floor beside the bed.

I grabbed it putting it on the desk preparing it for packing yet again. This time I would have time to pack all my clothes and travel items.

I started pulling things here and there gathering what I would need, leaving almost nothing behind, just a few socks and underwear (I always had extra).

I finally finished packing and looked up at the clock, it was 7:08.

How early did I get up? No wonder he was still asleep. He must not have expected me to be the first up.

I decided to see if the door was locked, I was very hungry and knew that I had to get food. I walked to the door, not only was it unlocked, but it wasn't completely closed. I pushed it open.

I walked to the kitchen, bag over my shoulder in case we had to leave quickly.

Better safe than sorry.

I walked into the kitchen surprised to see who I did when I entered.

"Good morning Deidei. You too Sasori."

They looked up at me as I entered the room.

"Don't forget about Tobi!"

"Good morning to you as well To-chan."

"Tobi, it's too early for you to be yelling so excitedly, un!"

"Coming from you…though I do think he shouldn't make people wait for so long."

"Tobi just used a little milk! Tobi didn't think he took that long!"

"You took five minutes to pour a cup of milk into your glass, un!"

I started laughing. They stopped and looked at me.

I kept laughing, it was so relaxing I couldn't help it.

They were so at ease that yesterday seemed long gone.

"Tobi thinks Kyuubi-chan sounds happy today!"

"She is. She is also sorry."

"Kyuubi-chan is sorry?"

"Yes Tobi, she seems to be only a burden here. That's why she will work hard to get stronger. So that when things like yesterday happen she can take care of herself."

I smiled at Tobi and walked to the refrigerator taking out an egg and a large piece of lettuce and a piece of bread.

I started the skillet and put the bread in the toaster.

I put the lettuce on a plate. I looked for the cups, weren't they above the sink last time?

I checked but couldn't see them. A door opened behind me beside the refrigerator, I looked at it thinking 'Now they have doors that open on their own too?

I closed the door of the cabinet I was looking in and walked over to it and there were the cups.

For some reason I felt it wasn't just a faulty door, I looked up.

Sasori was the only one not looking, Tobi seemed fascinated and Deidei was looking at me with curiosity.

I grabbed a cup quietly saying "Thanks Sasori-san"

I quickly put it on the cabinet and closed the door.

I opened the fridge searching for something to drink. My mouth was dry so anything sounded good as long as it was a liquid.

I had to stop my search as the bread in the toaster popped up.

I grabbed it setting it on my plate. I checked the egg to see if it was ready to cut open, I didn't like them runny, when I saw it was I used the spatula to poke a large hole in the top and turned it over.

I let it finish while I grabbed the salt and poured a little on top of the egg. Then I placed the lettuce on the bread, the egg would have finished by now.

I checked and sure enough it was, I lifted it off the skillet and put it on my bread with such accuracy that it slid of at least a foot over it and plopped onto the plate not even bothering to bounce.

I put away the salt and put the spatula in the sink rinsing it off and cleaned out the skillet with a clod of paper towels.

I went back to the refrigerator to get a drink, when I finally gave up trying to be choosy and grabbed the milk quickly pouring it into the cup also holding it above the glass, it pour precisely like a waterfall that dropped directly into a cave.

I put the milk back where I found it and started walking towards the table closest to the door.

"Tobi thinks you should sit with us!"

I looked over and Tobi was bouncing in his seat, he was pointing to the chair in front of him, next to Sasori.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Just come sit over here, un!"

I felt a heat in my cheeks again "Th-Thank you."

I walked to sit beside them. I cut my half-sandwich instead of holding it in my hands trying to be as polite as possible. Manners still had to matter even way out here.

I was minding my manners but by no means was I slow, as I ate Deidei went to clean his plate off in the sink, Sasori's food seemed to just disappear into his cloak. I never heard any chewing or swallowing. Tobi was really loud but he didn't seem to eat at all, then when you least expected it you look away for a moment only, you look back and he has eaten a lot more.

Never taking his mask off even here, it made me wonder what was under the mask, then again you barely saw Sasori too. That made me realize the leader also never showed his face, I'm sure more than one person saw his face since it didn't look like he had a mask, he just stayed in the dark or used lights to make it hard if not impossible to see him.

Deidei was walking out "See you later Kyuubi, un!"

"See you Deidei" I waved as he walked out of the room.

"Tobi is finished! Tobi is full!"

I chuckled since he had a large plate of food that only disappeared. He started striding out the door. Sasori was taking his time, I was catching up, but I started to feel like I was eating too fast to I slowed back down.

It was quiet when they had left. I looked up at Sasori as I chewed on a bite I had just taken. He was just sitting there not doing anything. I looked back down at my plate.

I just had about two bites left, and then I thought of the proceeding things I would do, like cleaning my plate and cup and pushing my chair in.

I took another bite. Though it was quiet, it was nice, relaxing somehow. I sighed when I took the last bight and ran it down with the last of my milk.

I sat there a moment taking in the feeling of being full, then I rose to take my plate to the kitchen.

As I walked past the trashcan I put the crumbs into it. I walked to the sink to wash my items off when somehow I found something to trip on.

Only I could find the only dust bunny to trip on in the entire base.

I started to fall when somehow my foot corrected itself in mid-fall. I was able to push myself back up with the newly set foot.

I looked up and only one thing seemed to come to my mind "Whoa, what an amazing art."

I turned around looking at Sasori who I could have swore he was looking back at me. I turned back around to take my dishes to the sink.

'What was that?! He thinks you're a freak! Amazing art?! You don't even know if he did that! It may not have been him! He probably didn't do the cabinet either!'

I finished washing them off and set them on a towel to dry.

I thought about it for a moment then I picked up the towel and started drying them myself, I didn't think waiting would be best in this situation.

I finished drying them then put them back where I found them.

I turned around and Sasori was behind my looking in the other direction, he moved so fast so quietly that I wasn't ready for it.

A small "Eep!" escaped my lips. He didn't turn around.

I felt so bad as soon as it left my lips "I'm sorry. I'm still not used to people who are so quiet."

He said nothing.

"I'll work on it."

I walked to the door, when I looked back he wasn't there.

I sighed in defeat. I walked to my room, taking the long way, which wasn't really in the direction of my room at all. I went to the stairs looking at where I was yesterday, we had to have gone up the other stairs since we ended up by the main doors. I walked up going to the door the masked man used, the scene replaying in my mind.

I walked outside. I was shocked standing there in what looked like a battle field.

The earth was dug up in many places, the trees were scarred, some lying on the ground.

I walked to one of the trees with a large slice out of hit, setting my hand on the damaged wood.

I looked at it and suddenly got the urge to say something selfish "I will get stronger no matter what the cost. I will be strong enough to never have to put them in danger again."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

My head shot up looking for where the voice was. I scanned behind me towards the base but saw nothing.

I swirled around when I heard someone walking towards me out of the woods.

"L-Leader-sama!"

"Hello Kyuubi."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was cleaning up. They left a mess of explosives around the area."

"What would they do that for?"

"To know when you left, it was tightly locked around the area. When you left they hoped for warning so they could closely follow you to get you while you were traveling. We won't let them have their way."

"I see." I was looking at the ground.

"You should go to see Itachi."

"H-He is probably busy! I wouldn't want to get in his way."

I couldn't see his face, but I saw his eyes, and they seemed to narrow when I said this.

"He is only waiting for you. He thinks you want to be alone."

"What? What would make him think that?"

I saw Leaders arms shrug in an 'I don't know' fashion.

I looked back at the base "I don't even know where his room is"

I looked down at the ground wanting to see him.

"Leader-sama! Please tell me where he is!"

I turned facing him hands in fists at my sides.

His eyes seemed to turn up at the corners, was he smiling?

"He is in the room with double doors on your floor, at the end of the hall."

My eyes opened wide "Am I allowed in there?"

"If you get into trouble tell them I told you to go in."

"Right!" I nodded my head in confirmation. I turned and ran into the building.

I ran down the stairs running towards where I first saw the double doors.

I was running when I turned the corner and ran smack into someone. I was pushed back but two hands on my shoulders held me from falling.

"Be careful kid."

"Sushi-san! Hi, I'm sorry for running into you." I looked around him. The double doors…weren't there. Did I take a wrong turn?

"What's wrong kid?"

"Sushi-san, do you know where the double doors are on this floor? I can find them."

"Urk.." He seemed taken aback "You don't need to go in there."

"Leader said it was okay! I mean.. I need to see Itachi."

I must sound like such a child. I looked down at my hands, I rung them together.

"Ah, I see. Come with me."

I followed him, he walked past the kitchen and turned the corner, there at the end of the hall were the double doors.

I looked at them impatient, they were so far away.


	15. Chapter 15

Snow Chapter Fifteen

The doubled doors were larger than I thought when we got close.

When we were just about to reach the door Kisame stopped and faced me. "Wait here."

I obeyed walking over to the wall leaning on it planning to wait as long as it took.

Sushi-san walked through the doors.

I waited for him.

I was still waiting for him.

He sure was taking awhile.

What was taking so long?

Why did I feel like seeing him? I felt like a dog whose master was away so long that when he knew he was returning was going to bounce off the wall before he even saw him.

I ended up sitting down on the ground holding my knees.

It was taking so long.

I didn't even hear the door open, but I looked when I saw black shoes in front of me, looking up, seeing his long black hair bringing out his beautiful silhouette.

I jumped up on my feet. He looked like he did when I first saw him.

I couldn't help it. I rushed forward throwing my arms around him.

He stood there, I released when he didn't even flinch.

His face looked so… sad?

"What happened? Did someone come after you again?"

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You look like you did when I first met you. Did something happen?"

"Just getting ready."

Some reason that hit me hard. Did he not want to go? Was I just another burden placed on him?

"O-Oh, I s-see. I'm sorry that I bothered you."

I was looking down at his feet almost to the point of crying.

I felt a hand on the back of my head that pulled me into his chest. For a moment I didn't know what to do. I then placed my arms around his sides grabbing his cloak. I wasn't holding him tightly, but it felt like nothing could separate us.

After a long moment, his hand dropped to my shoulder pushing me away enough to see my face. Then he brought it up and pulled a small piece of my hair that was out of place putting it where it belonged.

I smiled brightly at him.

His eyes seemed soft.

I let go of him and stepped back a step "I know you have to get ready so I guess I'll go wait in my room."

I smiled again and started walking towards the kitchen so I could find my way back.

I went to my room but when I got there Tobi was sitting on my bed "Tobi found Kyuubi! Yaaaay! Kyuubi-chan is found!"

"To-chan what are you talking about? I wasn't lost."

"Tobi tried to find Kyuubi-chan. He looked in the kitchen, out by the forest and even in her room. Tobi couldn't find Kyuubi-chan so he decided to wait and Kyuubi was there! Tobi found you!"

I sighed "Very well To-chan. Is there a prize for finding me?"

"Kyuubi-chan thinks there is a prize? What Kind of prize?"

"You tell me, you're the one that was looking for me" I smiled and laughed shaking my head as I sat down at my desk.

"TOOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIII!!! GET OUT HERE, UN!"

"Oh no! Deidara-sempai! I have been found out!"

He ran out of the room so fast the wind blew my hair as he ran past, he twirled in a full circle when he went out the door and started running towards the kitchen, in a matter of seconds Deidei was passing my room.

"Give me back my clay back you thief! It's not for those who don't know art, un!"

I was still laughing as he ran past. I would miss being here.

I pulled out a few scrolls that Itachi gave me and started going over them. It was almost 9am. It seemed like it was a lot later.

I waited a little longer when Deidei came to my door, this time he had a bag in his hand "Leader needs to see you"

"Alright" I said standing up and shoving my stuff back into my bag.

I followed Deidei as he walked to the office.

Itachi was standing in front of the door. He turned towards the door when he saw me.

When I was even with him he started walking to the doors of the big office and pushed it open. We walked to the desk which still had the man in dark keeping us from making out his face.

He looked at us for a moment "You know why you're here. You will be taking Kyuubi to a village far from the base so they won't find her. It must be in secret and if it is more than just two Akatsuki then it will be harder to avoid trouble.

"Two?" I blurted.

"You are one of us Kyuubi, no matter what level you are at the present."

He looked me up and down "You did receive the cloak did you not?"

"Y-Yes but I didn't feel I deserved it yet."

"Hmm. I thank you for your concern, but it will be easier to hide you in a cloak than without. They will not expect you to be wearing one so you may slip right past them.

"Oh. I see."

"Here is where you are headed, do not leave that area until I call for you."

"Understood" Itachi sounded uninterested but tucked the paper into his sleeve anyways.

"Dismissed"

I followed Itachi as he walked to the door "Oh and Kyuubi"

I stopped and looked back to Leader-sama "Remember what you told me."

"I will Leader-sama. No matter what"

I walked out the door behind Itachi.

Deidei was standing in the hall still "I wish I could say it will be quieter now that you are headed out but…"

As is on cue To-chan flew around the corner and glomped me almost making me fall "Why does Itachi-sempai get to go and not Tobi?! Tobi wants to go!"

I patted his head "It's alright Tobi, when I come back I'll be strong enough that I can stay here all the time and even maybe be of some use" I said smiling.

"Tobi can't wait till Kyuubi-chan gets back!"

"I can't wait to see how strong she gets, un!"

"I hope I can be strong. We will see" I smiled and followed as Itachi started walking towards the door.

"Oh! I almost forgot."

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out the cloak and put it on over what I had on.

When we reached the door Itachi paused to pick two items up out of a basket just to the right of the doors. He handed me one.

At first I thought they were small baskets with many handles, then I saw him put it on, his face disappearing as he straightened it. The white cloth kept anyone from looking on his face.

I looked at it and said "Can you see out of it even though its covering your face?"

I put it on and discovered that the material only looked pure white and it was almost clear on the inside. And being so close to the cloth, even if you had trouble seeing through it, the space between each piece was enough to see what was going on between them.

"Ooooh, I see" I put it on tightening the string around my neck.

He pushed the door open and I looked back as we started walking away from the building.

'Here we go' I thought.

I looked at Itachi then looked ahead at where we were headed, if they saw him carrying a member up the cliff they would surely know. He walked to the cliff face and stopped. Making hand signs he slapped the cliff again. I turned and the base was completely gone from sight. I looked ahead and somehow there was a cave in front of us.

I looked into it, it was dark but they wouldn't be in here so we could get past them.

We started walking into the cave. I made myself _not_ reach for Itachi's hand. I had to look like a fellow member at all costs. We walked quickly but not enough to run. I used longer strides than I was used to, I knew my legs would be sore later but I had to look like I was used to walking with him so that they would think I was one of them.

The whole point of me in this suit was to make them believe I was still inside the base and members were just leaving for one reason or another, not like it wasn't normal since Deidei and Sasori left while I was there and came back.

This had to work. There was a light ahead. We were almost to the end of the cave out of the valley and going to where I was to be hidden. Where I would train and work hard to earn the clothes I was wearing.

I walked beside him with a smile on my face.

I knew I would work hard and become someone worth being with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Snow Chapter Sixteen

We walked for a long time, looking over my shoulder a lot.

When no one came after us for the first few hours I relaxed a little. The disguise must have worked.

I was starting to get hungry.

While I was in the kitchen I packed several packages of noodles into my bag for traveling since I didn't know how long it would take, to be safe I put in seven.

It might take a few days.

Worst case scenario a week, id have food once a day and could live off berries and such in the wild.

I didn't know where we were going but I was happy to be with Itachi, we didn't talk but I felt completely relaxed.

When he stopped I sat down, my feet had tired quite a bit and I needed to let them rest if I wanted to keep up.

I heard water nearby so I knew he was letting us stop to eat. I pulled out the noodle cup.

He looked at it and pulled out a scroll and pointed his first two fingers up the rest in a fist and pressed his hand on the small circle.

In a puff of white smoke a small hot plate and kettle appeared in front of him.

He went towards the water with the kettle and I turned on the hot plate to let it warm up.

When he returned he handed it to me and I set it on the heat.

We waited awhile until we could hear it start boiling. I pulled it of and poured the water into the cup.

Out of no where he had on in front of him. I set the kettle down for him to use.

He slowly poured the scolding hot water into the cup, the steam rising.

He poured the last of the water out on the ground and set the kettle back on the plate and brought the scroll back out, pressing the circle and the kettle and plate were suddenly gone.

We let the water soften the noodles then began to eat, it did not take as long as id have liked.

He made me feel like I had bad manners, I was trying not to make any noise what-so-ever, but he easily made no noise at all.

I almost flinched each time I made a sound.

We finished and he made hand signs and blew on the cups and they burned away right there, leaving only the sign of a few burnt ashes on the ground that would blow away in the wind.

He stood up and I followed his example.

He turned towards the direction we were walking when we stopped.

He looked ahead, then behind checking the area.

Then started walking, I stayed at his side as he moved forward.

We walked hours and hours, it was relaxing being outside.

I was really glad my endurance hadn't left me at all while I was there.

I still stumbled a few times, but he waited for me to get back up each time. When I was stuck he would come to me and help me back to my feet.

I tried to be as good on my feet as him, but I knew it would take time.

I didn't want to sound like whining but I didn't know another way to put it "How long will it take us to get there?"

"About noon tomorrow we should arrive. We will camp out under the moon tonight."

I sighed in relief since the sun was to go down soon.

The woods had gone far behind us and the sand was as hot as the sun. But I had heard that nights were extremely cold in the dessert.

I couldn't let the heat get to me, but I couldn't let the cold get me either.

We stopped in an area with large rocks that had a small cave inside.

He walked into the rock and I followed.

When he sat down I put my bag on the ground, ready to crash.

He pulled out a scroll and that bag was there with the tent inside.

I was so tired I wanted to just sleep on the sand, but I also knew about the animals that live in the sand.

I had to stay off the sand while I slept.

I opened the tent putting the canvas into place making it stand upright.

I put the sleeping bag down and used my bag as a pillow. I quickly curled into the bed.

I said goodnight through the door too tired to move anymore today.

I quickly fell asleep.

When I awoke it was very dark, but I knew that I had slept enough that I could move forward to be where we needed to go by noon.

I got out of bed and walked out of the tent, Itachi looked like he was meditating. Is that how he slept?

I started to pull the tent down putting it back in the bag. When I finished I also put the sleeping bag into the bag.

I saw the sun beyond the horizon on its way.

I was ready and before I even realized he moved Itachi started to put the items back into the scroll.

When he finished he stood and walked to the cave entrance.

I grabbed my bag and hat flinging on the cloak and setting the hat on top of my head as I went to follow him.

He walked the same pace as the day before.

As we walked I kept looking at the shapes in the sand, it was always changing, moving.

I was careful to watch the sun so I knew the direction we were going.

The sun was nearing the center of the sky when I saw a small building by a group of trees up ahead.

It looked like a small run down fort that hadn't been used in years.

As we approached we didn't slow at all.

I saw a figure on the tall wall above the main doorway.

As we got closer he seemed to notice us and he ran into the tower.

When he returned he had someone with him.

When the man started to run back inside Itachi said "Stop"

"What are you going to do?"

"Wait here, I will take care of them before they inform anyone of our position."

"Alright" as soon as the word was out of my mouth he disappeared and the man on the wall disappeared.

I waited a few moments trying to think how fast he had to have been.

When he returned he had a scroll in his hand.

"There" He tucked the scroll into his sleeve.

I followed him into the building.

When we were inside there was just a little space, a kitchen a bathroom one room with a few mats on the floor where they must have been sleeping.

There was a closet that held some weapons and supplies.

I pulled my hat off. I sat down at the table.

I pulled out some of my scrolls that Itachi gave me ready to go to work.

I started reading over them and saw Itachi come in and out several times.

Not really caring what he was doing I stayed semi-focused on the scrolls.

When he stopped walking in I looked up and he wasn't there. I went back to my scroll thinking he will be back later to eat anyways.

I continued studying, for I knew that's why I was there.

It had been about two months.

I was so excited. I was finally getting to try using chakra.

He watched me as I tried to use my chakra.

There were still things to learn but he thought I could use it now that I knew the basics.

I had to make the water that was in the bowel, careful not to let it touch my hand while I had it in the water. Basically make a chakra force-shield around my hand to keep me dry.

He said that when I got really good at using it I could use it for things like walking on water and up the cliff face that he brought me down.

I focused really hard, somehow or another I used too much chakra and water was flung out of the bowl.

He refilled it and told me to try again.

Again and again I tried to get it just right.

I either used too little and the water would touch me on certain parts of my hand or I used too much and the water was flung everywhere.

After practicing all day I was more tired than I usually was, that must be because I used chakra for the first time. I slept well that night.

When I awoke I decided to reread the scrolls seeing if something might help with what I was trying to do. Maybe I missed some clue.

I read the scrolls with chakra flow, then the ones about networks.

I was about to stop when I saw a red one I hadn't read in quite awhile. I think I read it back at the base.

I pulled it out. On the outside it had symbols. I was still learning to read some but what I could make out was "Forbidden Jutsu" and something about shadows.

I opened it, it had something that looked really hard but explained it in a way that was so easy to understand that I found myself enveloped in the text.

Itachi walked to the door saying something about staying inside and that he would be back in awhile. I waved my hand engrossed in what I was reading.

I seemed to read it for a long time. I was so excited to try it.

I could make copies of myself! I could use that if I needed to get away I could use it to distract those after me.

I was so excited I ran to the small square inside the building that opened up like a small yard.

I decided to try it. I looked at the stance and concentrated. I practiced hard. 'I can get this!' I thought to myself.

When Itachi returned I was worn out laying on a bench.

He rushed over to me to check if I was alright.

I started laughing.

"I did it! I can..*hufhuf*..I can do it! *hufhuf* Wanna see?"

Itachi looked at me with curiosity. There was no bowel of water in the area. No weapons. No papers or scrolls save for one that lay on the bench beside me.

He picked it up and looked at the labeling on it.

He peered up at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"You learned this on your own? While I was gone?"

I smiled a wide smile still really worn out, but happy about the efforts that put me in that state.

He put his arm around me and took me to the mat laying me down on it.

I looked up to protest then I felt really tired.

I relaxed my head and I fell asleep quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

Snow Chapter Seventeen

When I awoke the red scroll was sitting beside me.

I pushed myself up into sitting position and grabbed it. I was really sore.

When I opened it and looked at its contents yesterday came flooding back, a smile appeared on my face.

I got up and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

I decided to stick with an egg toast sandwich.

I didn't really like the taste of egg but it helped me to concentrate.

When I was finished I put away my dishes I had just cleaned.

I walked back to my room to search through my scrolls looking for other unseen treasures.

As I was searching Itachi came to the room and had a bowl in his hands with a large flask of water.

I almost grunted with defiance.

"How can I get stronger on such pathetic tasks"

I pouted when he set the bowl in front of me. I was defeated.

I started by putting my right hand in, I remembered reading that hand signs helped sometimes.

I remembered the one the used for water style Jutsu. I did it one handed with my free hand while the other submerged into the water.

I was concentrating hard when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and saw the water was a little shaky, but it wasn't touching my hand at all, it wasn't flinging out of the bowl either.

I smiled a wide smile. I was getting used to it.

When I finished for the day I felt as though I had tons of energy.

~Why don't you have some fun~

'I don't want to get in trouble'

~That's why you try not to get caught, do something annoying and get out of danger, it will help your reaction time and stamina~

'Actually, that sounds like a lot of fun. And its to help me practice, so he cant be too mad'

I smiled a twisted half smile, trying to hide my humor.

I got it! The water flask!

"Heehee"

Itachi heard me laughing but did not ask why.

I tried to hide it so not to be obvious.

When he left for awhile I decided to put my plan into action.

I ran outside looking for what I needed to make it work.

When I found what I was looking for I ran back inside.

Soon the flask was back on the table, innocent enough.

Odorless, but defiantly not tasteless, I knew I had to be sneaky. I had already poured me a glass of water before and was sitting at the table waiting for his return.

When he arrived I was calmly sitting at the table looking over a scroll taking a sip of water.

"Hot today isn't it" I smiled up at him

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. I was careful not to bounce with excitement as I saw him put in the cup, not water, but aloe Vera plant liquid. I was looking really hard at the scroll in front of me.

He sat down in front of me and pulled the drink in front of his face, when it touched his lips he stopped.

He started to set it down.

'DINGDINGDING! You won!' I thought as I smiled a little.

"Very clever, but you must be cautious for others do things like this all the time. They do it for other than jokes."

I looked up at him "That's why I'm getting practice now, so I know what to look for and what there is to use."

His eyebrow rose when I replied with this. I smiled and placed my water glass into the sink and walked to the fridge where I placed the other water. I brought it to the table and started to walk away.

When I looked back he was pouring another glass, I looked forward started to walk out the door.

I heard a heavy sigh 'Ding! Round two a success!'

When I reached my room I took out a new scroll that I found labeled elements.

I was really curious because I thought they would be simple things like water fire rock and air. It was close but slightly more complicated.

There were 5 elements. They were Fire Wind Lightning Earth and Water.

Some types can also be created by combining more than one.

Like Ice and Wood. Really cool ones too like Lava Crystal Dust Steel and Dark.

There were others that were undefined in the scrolls because a lack on information gathered on them.

These were Swift Blaze Storm and Boil. As I read that last one I chuckled thinking 'I would have bad luck enough to have that one'

There were also even more rare types that were just named, nothing else. They were Sand Iron Sand Steam and Bubble.

When I finished reading I went back over the types to try to memorize them.

I had been working on Shape Transformation to keep the water off my hand. Soon I would have to do Nature Transformatino if I wanted to keep going at a steady pace. Itachi didn't think I could do it for awhile though.

Itachi told me that tomorrow I would have to use chakra to find out what type of chakra affinity I was. I was curious of how to do it so as I peered through the scrolls I looked for hints and clues.

I found one about how to tell what affinity you were by what happened to the Chakra Paper.

If I had fire it would burn and turn to ash.

If I had wind it would split in two.

If I had lightning it would crumple up.

If I had earth it will turn to dirt.

If I had water it would become damp.

I was excited to see what I was tomorrow.

After all my studying it was already really late.

I went to my mat to go to sleep eager to wake up early in the morning.

When I finally fell asleep the affinities were flying through my mind, I was using each and every one with precision. I wasn't even sure how to use them but I looked like I knew what I was doing.

~Like hell you will have fire~

'Oh hush, I don't even know what my parents had how should I know'

~True~

I don't know when it started but I talked to that voice a lot lately.

It was there when I was alone and kept me upbeat and was never afraid.

I hoped I wasn't turning into a nag.

When I awoke it was still dark but I didn't care, I rushed to get dressed leaving my cloak like usual and ran out into the courtyard.

Itachi was standing there with a small package of small square papers.

When I walked up to him I received the paper.

I looked curiously at Itachi, his eyes looked sad.

"What happened?"

He ignored me and walked towards the kitchen.

I wasn't sure what that was about but I didn't like it.

It made me even more determined to get this part over with.

I held the paper concentrating as hard as I could then I would get distracted by the look that was in Itachi's eyes.

After over a couple of hours of sitting there not getting anything done I decided to go to the kitchen and make us something to eat.

I looked in the fridge and felt like I needed something we hadn't had in awhile. I saw some cabbage, some rice and some other odds and ends.

I decided to make cabbage stew and make some onigiri with seaweed. I didn't know why it just sounded good at the time.

When I started rustling about in the kitchen Itachi walked in.

When he stopped behind me as I tried to cut the head of cabbage I got nervous. I already had a hard time cutting things like cabbage and lettuce.

The knife slipped of to the side I had my hand. I was prepared to have a cut on my hand when I felt a hand on hand I was using on the knife.

I opened my eyes that I reflexively closed when it started slipping.

He was took the knife out of my hand and pulled the cabbage over to him and started cutting it neatly.

I could only watch a moment since the water started to boil in the pot. Almost at the same time the rice cooker beeped it was ready to receive the ingredients. I turned down the heat on the stove and I reached for the seaweed slices and mixed them into the bowl of rice.

After mixing well I put the mix into the cooker and set the timer. Then I looked back where Itachi had been cutting the cabbage and it was finished, stalk already taken care of.

I opened the cover to the pot on the stove, slowly pouring the cabbage into the soup mix.

I looked at the clock to time it so I wouldn't overcook it.

When the food was finally cooking I went and set the table with two plates, two bowls and a set of silverware for each of us.

"Oh, napkins!" I had almost forgotten.

I went to grab the napkins. I hated this part because I had to get a chair most the time. I would always try to get it without to see if I had gotten taller.

I reached above my head leaning on the ball of my front foot stretching my arms taller than usual.

I still couldn't reach them, as I started to turn around to go get a chair in defeat a hand reached past my left ear grabbing the napkins that were just out of reach.

The hand picked them off the shelf and pulled them down in front of me giving me access.

I took them from the hand hugging them for a moment when I realized he was still behind me.

I turned my head so I could see his face, he looked as sad as he did earlier.

I felt useless. I didn't know what to do. I wrapped my arms around his sides and hugged him tightly.

"Why wont you tell me what's wrong?"

I said this while my face was buried in his chest.

"Another time maybe" He said.

I let him loose and he went to sit at the table.

I served the food thinking, he probably doesn't even like this type of food.

I only like it occasionally but some people hate this stuff.

'I should have asked'

~What are you his wife? Stupid girl~

'He looks so sad. I don't know what to do'

~Don't think I'm gonna help. This has nothing to do with me~

'Yeah, but you have to listen to me no matter what I'm like. Would you rather listen to sad or happy? I can get pretty talkative when I can't figure something out'

~Don't remind me! Fine, have it your way. Talk about his clan or something~

'His clan'

When there was no reply I heard the timer on the rice cooker beep, which also meant that the stew was done.

I took the rice cooker to the table then I poured the cabbage stew into a large bowl and placed it on the table.

When I handed Itachi the serving spoon he put two frighteningly large scoops into his bowl. I stared in amazement.

When he passed me the spoon back I got one almost full spoonful and I knew I could probably eat two if there wasn't rice.

When I looked back up I stared in amazement as he had already made three onigiri and they were lying on his plate, one in his mouth half eaten.

I started laughing "Take your time hahaha!"

He looked up to me with a new look in his eyes "These are my favorite foods you know, cabbage and onigiri with seaweed."

"Really?!"

He nodded. I felt so relieved when he said that. After awhile of eating and it being way to quiet I decided to try talking about his family.

"I heard you were part of a large clan. The Uchiha's were the ones who took care of the law in the village?"

He stopped eating, not the reaction I was looking for.

"I mean, there aren't many of them there anymore. I never knew why but there was always one in the village that all the girls went nuts over and the guys were jealous of."

"I only met him once but he didn't seem like the type so many should get jealous of, he looked more like he was depressed anyways. He had your eyes though. Were you cousins?"

He was looking down at his food no longer eating that sad look was back.

~Well crap Kyuubi just throw something at him, cut his head off~

'How was I supposed to know it was a touchy subject? Besides it's not like I know much about him anyways'

After a seemingly long moment of silence I finally gathered my courage "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say something that upset you."

"No. It is alright. He is my younger brother. Sasuke"

I looked at his eyes peering at what he was trying to tell me "You miss him, don't you?"

His head nodded slightly and he started to eat again.

As he went back to eating we stayed quiet awhile "Why did you leave him there? Why didn't you bring him with you? He probably looks sad because he wants to be with you."

Itachi stopped yet again "If he had come then they would have come after him. He is the only one left in the village of our clan. Besides, I made sure he wouldn't follow"

"That doesn't matter." He looked up at me "If he wants to be with you, and you want to be with him, then you should be together. Its not right to stay separated because of what someone else wants."

He was staring at me. Then he looked back down at his food "They would do anything to keep me from him. You see, I am wanted for killing the entire Uchiha clan."

I looked at his face as he said this "Why?"

He looked up yet again "You don't understand?"

"No I get what you said. But why would they keep him from you? You won't kill him. I saw it your eyes."

"That makes no difference"

"That makes all the difference."

He set his eating utensils on the table. I was determined to fight back if he still tried to find a reason not to find his little brother.

"Maybe..someday.."

I smiled and continued to eat my food, he was watching me and it made me feel uncomfortable for awhile. I continued eating until I had finished my two onigiri and bowl of stew.

I walked to the sink and cleaned out the dirty dishes. Then I walked back to the table to put away the leftovers, I thought it impossible but he ate all the stew. I could make about eight onigiri with what was left.

I shaped them and put them in the fridge.

When I was finished I went back to trying to get the paper to do something.


	18. Chapter 18

Snow Chapter Eighteen

I wasn't sure if what I told him really cheered him up or not but we as I was practicing in the courtyard I felt something strange. When I turned to ask Itachi what it was he had already stood.

"Go put on your cloak and hat"

I ran to my room, there were people coming. We had to stay a secret. As I put on my suit I ran to the tower, passing the kitchen where a kettle was on the stove, where Itachi was walking out the door onto the wall above the main entrance.

I followed him. As we looked out on the sand we saw four figures approaching. I started to duck down when he said "They will not see us"

I looked down on them. There was a man with silver hair and a mask covering half his face reading a book as they ran 'strange man' I thought.

There was a girl with pink hair that looked determined. There was a blonde haired boy that was talking, more like whining, about food. Then there was a boy behind them, blue black hair who looked bored.

Itachi seemed to stiffen at my side. I looked more closely, I saw those headbands before. They were on people who lived in my village. The really strong ones, I looked at Itachi's. His was the same except it had a line through it.

I read that that meant he abandoned his village.

The silver haired man stopped and started looking around.

"He knows" I whispered

Itachi didn't move.

After a moment of standing looking around him the man walked to the door of the building.

"You said there were supposed to be a group of men waiting for us. There isn't anyone here." The blonde boy was whining still.

The pink haired girl walked up to the door and look at the lines in it "The door hasn't been used in quite awhile"

"Did I get the wrong building?" The silver haired man said.

"We are wasting our time here." I was shocked, that sounded like a younger Itachi. That was the blue black haired kid about my age.

"Don't forget our mission Sasuke. We have to get the scroll that was brought here. We have to deliver it to the Hokage."

"We all know the mission Kakashi-sensei. We had just gotten back from guarding the bridge-builder, its not like we are at full strength." Said the pink girl.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto. Do you need more training?"

I was too frightened to move 'Kakashi? He was the man who tried to take me back then, when I first left the village.'

~He wont get you Kyuubi~

'But if he sees me he will know me'

~That's what the cloak is for~

I was watching them they argued for awhile. Then the boy seemed to be aware of something. About the same time Kakashi shot a glance at the building.

The pink hair girl spoke "Does that smell like something's burning?"

'Oh no! The kettle! Its still on the stove'

I started to tense. Kakashi backed away from the building.

He scanned the area. After a moment of dissatisfaction he lifted his hand to his mask.

"Get back!" he yelled his orders and the others jumped behind him about 15 feet.

He lifted his mask scanning the area, when he finally looked above the door at the wall where we were standing his eye widened.

The new eye which he had uncovered had the same red circle I saw in Itachi's eye when he was fighting the masked men.

When this Kakashi person saw us the others suddenly saw us as well, was Itachi using a genjutsu?

We stood there not moving.

"Who are you?!" The blonde boy yelled.

I tilted my head. I had heard that yell before.

"What are the Akatsuki doing here?" asked Kakashi.

"That is none of your concern" Itachi sounded so cool.

He was tilting his hat so far down that you couldn't see anything from where they were standing.

"Did you kill the men who were waiting for us?"

Itachi said nothing.

"Who the hell are these guys?!" The blonde yelled again. It made me want to laugh. He was loud but still fun. It had been awhile since I saw anyone like that. Since I left the village, that's it!

I slapped my fist in my other hand, they all looked at me.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

They all stared at me "oops.."

"How do they know my name?! That was a girl?!"

Itachi sighed "We have no business with you, be on your way. Those men are no longer here."

"You killed them!" The pink girl…Sakura I think it was.

"Actually, they left on their own volition. As you should"

"They may have gone back to the sand village Kakashi-sensei"

"I'm not so sure about that Sasuke"

I looked up at Itachi. He was staring at the boy with black hair.

"Excuse me!" I raised my hand in the air and they all stopped and looked at me.

"He is telling the truth! When we got here there were several men, they saw us and ran! We decided to stay here for awhile to rest up and stay away from a lot of guests!"

They were looking at me like I was doing something unexpected. I was just confirming what Itachi said.

I looked at Itachi who was sighing and shaking his head "What? What did I say?"

Kakashi looked me up and down as I moved watching us back and forth.

I turned towards them "Oh I know! Do you guys like green tea and onigiri?!" I shouted down.

The man with the mask still had his red eye open but when no one answered I added "We also have some ramen!"

"Alright!" the blonde boy yelled.

"I will go prepare and give our guests some tea, you can stay here if you want, I won't go anywhere and I know you don't want to fight them." I whispered.

He didn't say anything "I'll be right down!" I ran down the stairs passing the kitchen I refilled the now empty kettle and pulled the rice out of the fridge.

I grabbed some plates set them on the table and ran to the door.

I struggled since we hadn't used the door for awhile. I finally got it open and invited them in.

Kakashi was looking at me suspiciously. Naruto ran to get in first. Kakashi grabbed his shoulder and stepped inside first. Then came Sasuke followed by Sakura.

We started walking towards the kitchen. I decided to take my hat off. I had a scarf over my hair. They could only see small bits of black seeping out of the edges.

When I took it off they were all staring at me, it made me a bit uncomfortable.

I went back to the kettle which had finished heating up and I took it over to the table where I gave each person a cup.

I poured each exactly ¾ and put the sugar and other extras at the center of the table. I grabbed the pre-shaped onigiri let them each grab two each.

I sat down Kakashi was still looking at me but Naruto was gulping down a cup of ramen I promised him at the gate.

I smiled remembering Ichiraku and how he used to eat several bowls really fast then run off to train.

"Who are you?"

Kakashi was still staring at me, at this the others also looked up.

"I am no one of importance." I said looking down at the table. For the moment it was true, until I got better I was stuck here.

I turned watching Naruto slurp his noodles "Not as good as Ichiraku but cup noodles come in a lot of flavors"

When I said this, the three not eating ramen jerked "Your right! I agree!"

I laughed and stood to take the empty plates to the sink. When I did Kakashi did at the same time.

"I shall assist you"

"Thanks so much!" I smiled brightly.

"So you have been to the village hidden in the leave?" he said as he was rinsing a plate off.

"A few times, I never had much of a reason to go though."

I turned and Sasuke was acting annoyed with Naruto and Sakura was getting mad at Naruto for annoying Sasuke.

I laughed again.

"You are welcome to stay the night if you're still traveling, we don't get a lot of visitors like I said. It would be nice to talk to someone new. Walls tend to be the quiet type."

"We wouldn't want to impose"

"Please? I know it's not a lot to offer but it really does get lonely here."

I was pushing the female charm a little and didn't think it would work because Itachi never seemed swayed by it.

"I g-g-guess we could" Kakashi had a slight blush on his cheek.

Sakura walked over to him "Don't go getting a crush on the other sides girls Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi cleared his throat and went to go back to the table to sit, on his way back he placed his mask back over his eye.

I put away the now clean dishes and walked back to the table, they were chatting quietly so I didn't question them.

"I'll show you where you can sleep, there are extra mats"

They stood to follow me. It was later in the day now that we had company it was going faster.

I showed them to the room with mats in it. There were plenty for them to all sleep in.

I showed them the bathroom and walked outside. I could hear them starting their chat about us as I walked away.

I went to the courtyard. It was starting to get dark.

"You gave them your bed"

"Yes, I did"

"Where will you sleep tonight?"

"Out here in the courtyard, I miss sleeping outside. It was fun"

"It will get cold"

"Then I will use a lot of blankets to make up for it"

I walked to the closet where the weapons were, I felt someone watching me but continued to grab at the blankets at the back. I pulled trying to free it from the prison it was stuck in.

It was proving rather difficult. I pulled hard and it didn't come free but my slip had, I started to fall backwards. I hated being so clumsy, I had practiced this so many time. I heard a door creek. I had to correct myself quickly, I slid my foot under me pulsing chakra to push me up.

I stood, heaved a sigh and tried again. I still felt the person watching me but I continued on my chores. After pulling three blankets out, I proceeded to walk to the garden where I should be able to get a good nights rest.


	19. Chapter 19

Snow Chapter Nineteen

It was a very cold night and I knew that Itachi was right but I wasn't going to admit and go back inside.

I piled the blankets on my and one under me making it like a sleeping bag.

It was so cold my toes were unable to move or they would shoot a sharp pain up my legs.

I brought my knees up to my chest trying to gather more heat.

I didn't so much hear as I felt someone walking into the courtyard.

"Is there something wrong?"

No one answered at first.

I turned to see why they hadn't answered.

Naruto was standing there looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

He looked down at me "How do you know my name you never said"

Something didn't feel right, this wasn't Naruto. The voice was off.

"Why don't you ask Naruto?"

"Darn, I was found out"

I sat up shivering. Naruto changed into the masked man.

"You look cold"

"You think? It's a bit chilly outside" I laughed

"What happened to your partner? The one that was with you"

I had to think of how to answer "He doesn't like sitting still, especially when the so-called enemy is nearby. I'm guessing that's why you're here, the same reason"

Since I was sitting up the blankets fell over my legs and I pulled the one that was on the bench onto my back.

I looked up at the starts "So beautiful the stars. They never dull. They will always shine brightly. Determination I wonder?"

"That is a good thought to think upon."

I looked over to him standing there. I motioned for him to join me on the bench.

"Have a sit Kakashi?"

He shrugged and walked over to where I was seated and plopped down near me.

I felt another presence, he must have too since he looked in the direction I felt it.

"I would like to know what to call you"

I thought for a moment "Call me Yuki"

"Hello Yuki, I am Kakashi. Nice to meet you"

"Hello Kakashi-san. It is also nice to meet you"

"So you have been to the best noodle shop in our village. What did you think?"

"I liked it, and the man and young lady there seemed like nice people"

"They are father and daughter. They give Naruto free bowls sometimes. He is their best customer"

When he mentioned Naruto I frowned. Why was he talking about that? It made me think about my past.

He noticed and looked at my face curious, I looked back up smiling.

"Sounds like a family business that has been around awhile"

"Hmm.."

"What's wrong?"

"You just seem familiar"

"You must have met someone like me somewhere. Its not uncommon to meet people that look like others anymore"

I joked. He looked at me trying to study me. My hair was hidden away with makeup on making the lines practically invisible on my cheeks.

I knew he couldn't pin it and I was happy about that. I was really thirsty suddenly.

I shrugged out of the blanket and grabbed my cloak walking to the kitchen. He didn't follow me.

I was glad because I needed a moment anyways. As I passed the door to the room they were staying in I heard the others talking "Who are they?" I heard the girl ask.

"They are the Akatsuki, I heard they collect demons." Sasuke was the one that spoke.

"Who cares? They are nice enough and don't want to fight. We should just get back and say that the people weren't here!"

"If we do that we would have failed the mission, are you okay with Naruto-kun?" the girl asked.

He didn't answer. I turned to walk back to the kitchen. When I was walking through the kitchen door I heard the bedroom door open.

I walked to the refrigerator taking the milk out. I walked to the sink and grabbed a cup "Are you thirsty Naruto-san?"

"Y-Yeah, a bit. Can I get some of that?"

I grabbed another cup and filled both glasses. I put the milk back into the fridge and walked to him handing him a cup.

I was really tired. "How did you know my name?"

I sighed. I had been asked this already. But Naruto didn't know.

"I met you a long time ago. You won't remember me though."

Just because his kindness reached down inside me, he was just being himself and probably didn't notice.

"We met? Where? Was it on a mission?"

"No. It was at Ichiraku Ramen"

"Back at the village?! How did you get it?!"

I sighed again "You aren't born an Akatsuki member you know"

"Huh?"

"It was back before I was in the Akatsuki. You were rather young then. I think about thirteen or fourteen. You were doing a whole bunch of missions you weren't happy with" I laughed

"That's because the third never saw my true potential! I never got to do missions that put my best foot forward!"

"Cause you'd trip over it" The girl said walking in "So this is where you went"

I stood and put my cup in the sink, I had no intention of talking to this chick, I had it hard enough talking to guys.

I walked past her. As I walked down the hall I was passing the door to the bedroom when it opened quickly. I looked up and saw the boy who looked just as his brother without lined on his face and a bit younger.

"S-Sasuke. H-Having trouble sleeping?"

He looked at me with cold eyes. "It's fine"

I don't know what happened, tears started falling.

His face changed right there "What's wrong?!"

"I-I'm sorry. I.. its just.. I didn't mean to cry" I tightly closed my eyes "Your eyes seem so lonely but they reject anything that comes near"

He was staring at me.

I wiped a tear from my cheek. I heard the other two coming from the kitchen "If you'll excuse me"

I almost ran to the courtyard. Kakashi was no longer there. If their purpose was to break down my defense it worked.

I walked over to the bench and fell on my knees and silently cried not making a sound.

I felt his hand press down on my shoulder "I couldn't face your brother, he seems so sad. It made me feel unable to do anything"

His arms reached around my neck holding me in a hug, he moved one arm under mine and lifted me up.

"Grab your blankets"

I did as told. Itachi picked me up and took me to the wall where we stood when they first got here.

When I laid them down in two piles and motioned for him to sit, he moved them together making them one.

"I don't want you to freeze"

"Our body heat will provide much more heat than the blankets"

He walked over and sat down in the center of the large blankets.

He motioned for me to follow his example. I had a bright red blush across my face. I was so glad I still had makeup on.

I sat down between his legs and he pressed one hand on my shoulder pressing me back against his chest while using the other to cover us with the blankets.

I pressed the side of my cheek into his arm and chest making a pillow out of them. I quickly fell asleep.

(This is it for this rating-in case you didn't catch it its called snow because she calls herself Yuki. If you don't get it for some reason…Yuki means snow in Japanese…)

(The next part will be higher rating because things get complicated, stay tuned for Rain. The sequal, pretty much the second season. Doing this because I forgot to take into account the rating for the next few parts. I apologize for this. To find it go to my page and click on the tab that says "My Stories" and click on "Rain")


End file.
